Una eternidad para amarte
by Gisse Cullen Ivashkov
Summary: Edward se va sin saber que Bella está embarazada.7 años después se vuelven a encontrar.¿Pero quien será aquella chica tan parecida a mi Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**"Crepúsculo pertenece a Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes. La trama y algunos personajes que apareceran son de mi propiedad"**

**Olassss!!**

**bueno aqui les dejo mi primera historia, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews, y si no les gusta pues tambien dejelos.**

**Capitulo 1: "solo dos cosas"  
Bella POV**

Y aquí me encontraba otra vez, sola, en "nuestro" prado. Cualquiera que me viera ahora, jamás creería que alguna vez tuve todo para ser feliz. Ahora estaba totalmente destruida, en mi cabeza no había más que solo dos simples cosas:  
---Flash back---  
-¿tú…no…me quieres?-  
-no-  
---fin flash back---

---flash back---  
-¡por favor no lo lastimes!-ella no podía lastimarlo-¡el no tiene nada que ver con esto!-y en ese momento escuche el grito de mi padre mientras Victoria lo mataba sin piedad.  
-ahora es tu turno-me dijo posando en mi su mirada llena de odio.  
Se acerco lentamente a mi. Cerré los ojos pensando en Edward, y en el momento en que fuimos uno solo. No me arrepentía de nada. Entonces todo se volvió negro…  
---fin flash back---

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue sentir el aire rozando mi cuerpo y unos fríos brazos a mi alrededor. Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que fuera mi ángel, pero cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que no era él, aunque agradecí con toda mi alma de que no fuera Victoria.  
Cuando recupere totalmente la conciencia me encontré con un par de ojos color caramelo que me miraban con preocupación. Podía ver con absoluta claridad cada una de las líneas de su rostro, extremadamente hermoso con rasgos finos, su cabello negro y repente sentí un fuerte ardor en mi garganta, era una sensación extremadamente fuerte. Él se acerco lentamente, como no queriendo asustarme.  
-tranquila. Todo esta bien-me miro cautelosamente y luego continuo-se que todo debe ser muy confuso para ti, pero por favor no te alarmes-  
Trate de calmarme un momento, pero la desesperación volvió cuando me di cuenta de que mi estomago estaba plano, totalmente plano.  
-no te preocupes, tu hija esta bien-me dijo al notar cual era mi preocupación  
-me llamo Christopher Mcgregor, y tu?-  
-Isabella…Isabella Swan-le conteste en un susurro

Entonces chris me contó todo lo sucedido, de cómo me había salvado de Victoria, que corrió por alejarnos lo mas posible de ella, que no sabia que hacer cuado comenzaron mis contracciones, como salvo a mi hija y después me transformo.  
Por mi parte le conté sobre los Cullen, sobre Edward y sobre mi embarazo. Todo fue realmente rápido, solo tenia un mes de embarazo y mi estomago ya estaba enorme.  
Recuerdo la primera vez que fui de caza, según dijo Chris mi hija tenía un corazón por lo que tenía que alimentarme antes de verla. Caze un oso, un gran oso!  
Cuando por fin pude ver a mi niña quede totalmente asombrada. Era la bebe mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Su pelo era ondulado y del mismo color que el de Edward, sus ojos eran grandes y color chocolate como lo habían sido los míos , su piel era pálida pero no tanto como la de un vampiro y su temperatura era un poco menos fría que la de un vampiro. Ella era hermosa, mi niña, mi Renesmee (N.A.: no podía ponerle otro nombre, ese es perfecto!!)  
Sin embargo aquí estoy, aferrándome a los recuerdos, no queriendo olvidar y descuidando a mi hija…soy una pésima ma…  
-¿Bella?-  
-Chris…no te sentí llegar-  
-me di cuenta-  
Nos quedamos mirando por un momento. Él traía a Renesmee en sus brazos, me la paso y yo la contemple dormir. Sabia perfectamente lo que él pensaba, no necesitaba leer su mente para saberlo (que masoquista).  
-…Chris, lo se…por favor otra vez no-  
-Bella…-me miro con cara de reproche-no logro entender por que te sigues torturando de esta forma-tomo aire y siguió-tienes que superarlo, tienes que olvidarlo!...Bella tienes una hija que te necesita! Por favor…-  
-lo se, pero trata de entenderme…no tengo fuerzas para luchar, lo único por lo que quiero vivir es para vengar a mi padre…DEBO ENCONTRAR A VICTORIA!! LA HARE PAGAR POR LA MUERTE DE CHARLIE!!- ahora si estaba realmente alterada. Chris se acerco a mi y me abrazo, y comencé a sollozar en sus brazos. Él es el único apoyo que tengo, y en el fondo se que esta en lo correcto.  
-tienes razón-le dije aun en sus brazos-ya no hay nada que me una a forks, creo que lo mejor será irnos lo mas lejos posible y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todos los recuerdos-lejos de su recuerdo pensé.

Y así lo decidí, me alejaría de todo, no buscare a Victoria mientras pueda poner a mi hija en peligro. Tampoco buscare a Edward, lo amo, pero debo dejarlo ser feliz.  
Te amo Edward, mas que a mi vida.

7 años después…

Renesmee POV

Hace poco fue mi cumpleaños n°7, aunque físicamente aparente unos 17 o 18 años. Durante todos estos años mi mamá se ha preocupado de mi educación, por lo que nunca he ido al colegio. Pero como es mi cumpleaños le pedí a mi mamá que fuéramos los tres al instituto…y me dijo que si!!!!  
Por la sed no tengo de que preocuparme porque herede de mi mami su super autocontrol, y aunque puedo comer comida humana…que diversión hay en eso!?  
-nessie, mi amor ¿tienes todo listo para mañana?-  
-SI MAMÁ!!-grite a todo pulmón. Estoy muy emocionada, mañana será mi primer día en el instituto y mi mamá esta un poquito nerviosa.

Bella POV

-hija, no es necesario que grites-realmente esta emocionada pensé  
No puedo evitar sentir… ¿emoción? En estos últimos días he estado muy ansiosa.

Durante estos años he viajado con Chris y con mi hija por todo Estados Unidos, pero nunca hemos permanecido por más de unos meses en un lugar. Pero como ahora nessie ya esta grande y al parecer no cambiara mas físicamente, decidimos establecernos en Montreal, Canadá.  
Chris y yo, en un principio mantuvimos una relación de pareja, pero no duro mucho, ya que mi amor por Edward seguía creciendo cada vez más. Él ahora esta con una nueva "amiga".Mientras que mi corazón sigue estando muerto…me pregunto que será de Edward… ¿será feliz?

Edward POV

Siete años…unos eternos siete años. Todo este tiempo he estado alejado de Bella. No se como he podido seguir adelante sin ella, mi razón de existir.  
La loca de Alice me obligo a asistir nuevamente al instituto aquí en Montreal, dice que hay algo raro en este lugar porque no puede ver bien el futuro. Así que decidimos venir a averiguar.  
Realmente no me importa mucho lo que suceda, no tengo ganas de nada  
-vamos eddie! Debemos irnos al instituto!- Tanya…por alguna estupidez acepte intentar algo con ella pero…Edward es un estúpido…ahora tendremos que soportar a Tanya y no es que no la queramos pero…ella jamás ocupara el lugar de Bella  
-Alice por favor no…-se que no era una buena decisión pero ya esta hecho lo siento ED pero es lo que pie…  
En ese momento Alice tuvo una visión de mí en el instituto. Estaba viendo con cara de asombro algo o a alguien, pero no se podio ver claramente.  
-vamos Edward que llegaremos tarde- me dijo Rosalie. Yo solo asentí  
¿Qué podría ser lo que me deja tan asombrado? No creo posible esa visión, ya nada me interesa.

Al llegar al instituto, cada uno se fue a su respectivo salón, Tanya y yo teníamos la misma clase en la primera hora, pero ella se retraso por que se le quedo algo en casa, así que me encontraba solo.  
El profesor entro y justo antes de que el comenzara a dar la clase una chica entro un poco apurada al salón  
-señorita debería ser mas puntual-le reprocho el profesor.  
-lo siento, es que soy nueva y no encontraba el salón, perdón-hubo un poco de risas  
No estaba colocando mucha atención a lo que sucedía  
-usted debe ser una de las señoritas Swan, cierto?-¿QUEE? Entonces mire a la chica que asintió levemente y…no lo podía creer, tenia cierto parecido a Bella, en sus ojos por ejemplo, eran los ojos de Bella! Pero ella no era humana, su esencia era distinta, llegue a pensar que era un vampiro, pero oí su corazón latir. Esto era muy raro. Ella tenía facciones de vampiro…  
-por favor señorita Swan tome asiento al lado del señor Cullen, ya que al otro asiento disponible le falta la silla-perfecto así podré verla mejor pensé, pero ella me veía con cara de asombro. Intente leer su mente pero no pude…era demasiada coincidencia  
Ella tomo asiento a mi lado y rehuyo mi mirada, se veía muy nerviosa  
-hola soy Edward Cullen, un gusto-le salude. Ella pareció tensarse aun mas al escuchar mi nombre pero no entendía porque  
-un gusto-dijo sonrojada…se veía hermosa así…EDWARD QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!..Creo que la vi sonreír un poco, como si se riera de lo que estoy pensando  
-¿y cual es tu nombre?-ella me iba a contestar pero en eso llego Tanya y al verme hablando con…bueno con aquella chica comenzó a insultarla mentalmente. Sentí una ira, quería defender a aquella chica, entonces Tanya pensó algo que me dejo para adentro ella es igual a Edward, el color de su cabello, la forma de su rostro, es Edward pero en mujer  
Y como si ella hubiera advertido algún peligro se paro del asiento y salio del salón, de repente me acorde de algo que dijo el profesor usted debe ser una de las señoritas Swan me dirigí donde el profesor y le pregunte  
-perdón profesor me podría decir el nombre de las señoritas Swan por favor?- al escuchar eso Tanya dejo salir un gruñido  
-si déjeme ver…la señorita que acaba de salir debe ser la señorita…Renesmee Swan, ya que su hermana estaba enferma y hoy no asistiría a clases. Creo que su nombre era Isabella Swan… ¿Por qué la pregunta señor Cullen?  
-por nada…gracias-le dije apenas  
NO PUEDO…CREERLO


	2. cerca de la verdad

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 2...espero les guste!!!

...y gracias a Hinabell Cullen por sus consejos para mejorar mi fics pues no tengo mucha experiencia!!

Capitulo 2:Cerca de la verdad

Renesmee POV

Hoy era mi primer día en el instituto, mamá dejo que viniera sola para que viviera realmente la experiencia del primer día, aunque realmente lo dudó mucho.  
Cuando llegué, debo admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa, solo un poco. Habían muchos alumnos y la mayoría de los chicos se me quedaban mirando de una forma que me incomodaba. Fui a la dirección y recogí mi horario, mi primera clase era de literatura. Me dirigí al salón pero me di cuenta de que no sabía donde quedaba! Así que me devolví a la dirección para pedir un mapa o algo que me ayudará. No podía empezar mejor, primer día y ya llego tarde. Cuando llegue al salón el profesor aún no había empezado la clase pero igual me regaño, pero me dejo pasar por ser nueva.  
Algo que no me esperaba por nada del mundo era a mi compañero de asiento: un Cullen! Me quedé pasmada cuando el profesor me mando a sentarme a su lado.  
_Perfecto así podré verla mejor_pensó él (N/A: nessie lee la mente al igual que Edward, y también tiene un escudo como Bella). Me le quedé mirando como tonta un rato y después fui a tomar asiento e intente no mirarle otra vez como tonta. Pero si creía que no podía ser peor…estaba totalmente equivocada.

-hola soy Edward Cullen, un gusto- OH no! OH no!. De todos los Cullen me tenía que tocar con él, con Edward, con mi padre.

-un gusto-fue lo único que pude decir y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Estaba con mi papá, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Mamá me había contado toda la historia pero nunca pensé que alguna vez lo vería.

_se ve hermosa así…EDWARD QUE ESTAS PENSANDO_! una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, él me encontraba linda, eso es bueno no?

-¿y cual es tu nombre?- le iba a contestar pero en eso entro alguien al salón, una vampiro, era bonita. Por lo que me había contado mi mamá no podían ser ni Alice ni Esme Cullen. Por su físico debía ser Rosalie…pero de un de repente comenzó a insultarme mentalmente, tenía unas ganas de golpearla! No entendía porque le caía mal, no podían ser celos, a menos de que ella no fuera Rosalie. Sino que ella fuera…la pareja de Edward…¡SI EN UN PRINCIPIO ME HABÍA ALEGRADO DE VERLO AHORA QUERÍA GOLPEARLO IGUAL QUE A LA ZORRA ESA!.

Por su culpa mi mamá ha sufrido todos estos años, sufriendo por alguien que ni se acuerda de ella y que se revuelca con la primera zorra que ve!( N/A: estaba tan enojada que no leyó los pensamientos de Tanya ni de Edward).

Ya no aguantaba las ganas de pegarle a alguien así que tomé mis cosas y salí del salón. Caminé un rato por algunos lugares cerca del instituto, llegué a una pequeña plaza y me senté en un banco. Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora en adelante?  
Solo estaba segura de una cosa: no voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a lastimar a mamá, nunca más.

Bella POV

Estaba en casa matando el tiempo esperando que ness saliera del instituto, a pesar de que solo había pasado hora y media. Por eso me sorprendió cuando entró a casa llorando, inmediatamente corrí a abrazarla.

-mi nessie que te sucedió, ¿estas bien?¿alguien te hizo algo?¿te lastimaron?-

-es…estoy…bi...bien mamá. No…no te preo…cupes-me dijo entre sollozos

-¡que no me preocupe!?...mi amor estabas muy contenta cuando te fuiste y mírate ahora. Por favor cuéntame que te pasó, confía en mí-

-esta bien mamá…lo que pasa es que…en el instituto había un grupo de vampiros y…no me agradaron, no se, no quiero volver allí, vayámonos lejos de aquí mamá, vayámonos ahora por favor!-

No podía comprender a mi hija, ¿Por qué quería irse así?¿que habrá sucedido para que reaccione así? Tengo que averiguarlo pero primero debo calmarla.

-tranquila cariño, nos iremos hoy mismo si así lo quieres, pero por ahora tranquilízate, ve a tu cuarto, descansa un poco y cuando llegué Chris prepararemos nuestras cosas y nos iremos. Vamos ve-

Mi nessie se separo de mi abrazo y se dirigió a su cuarto, al poco rato la escuche quedarse dormida.  
Cuando llego Chris le conté lo que pasaba, estaba tan confundido como yo, pero accedió a ayudarme.

-ok, entonces voy allá, veo quienes son y les pregunto por ness-

-si, lo haría yo misma pero no pienso dejarla sola-

-estoy de acuerdo, nos vemos al rato-

Chris salio de la casa y yo me dirigí al cuarto de ness. Verla dormir me da una paz, no podría cansarme nunca de verla.

-no sufras mami, no sufras-

A pesar de haberme convertido, hay cosas que no cambian, como por ejemplo mi "gran habilidad" para mentir. Nunca pude ocultarle a mi hija el dolor que me consume, y a pesar de que ella es mi gran alegría, ese agujero en mi pecho todavía sigue doliéndome.

Edward POV

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Bella, MI Bella, estaba aquí. ¿pero como es esto posible?. Se supone que ella debe estar casada, feliz con su familia. Esto me esta volviendo loco, tiene que haber alguna explicación...¡si eso es...todo debe ser un error!

-eddie ¿en que piensas?-

-en nada, no te preocupes-

_de seguro debe estar pensando en la estúpida de esa humana_

-por favor Tanya, si vas a pensar asi mejor dejame solo-

-¡hey hermano! por que esa cara de muerto que tienes...jajajja-llegó diciendo Emmett

-cállate idiota, no estoy para tus bromas-

-huy! pero que genio-

-¡Edward!-venía gritando Alice

-no grites enana!-

-cállate Emmett...no saben lo que me paso...bueno no paso pero solo escuchen-estaba hablando muy rápido-mi nueva compañera en mi primera clase es...ISABELLA SWAN!-gritó toda emocionada

Todos, y cuando digo todos son todos, estábamos con la boca abierta. Nadie hablaba y sus cabezitas estaban en blanco.

-pensé...pensé que no había venido hoy-dije mas para mi mismo

-¡como que pensaste que no había venido!¡como sabías tú que ella estaría aquí!-me gritó mi "querida" rose

-primero que nada, yo no sabía que ella estaría aquí. Segundo, es imposible que sea ella, usa tu cerebro y calcula la edad que debe tener, no puede estar en un instituto...piensa rose!-le dije un poco alterado.

-chicos alerta, hay un vampiro cerca-nos informó Jasper

Un chico de unos 18 o 19 años en apariencia se acercaba a nosotros. Venía con un semblante despreocupado, y por el color de sus ojos se veía que teníamos la misma dieta.  
_es un clan muy numeroso. Supongo que deben ser los que vió Nessie_pensó ese vampiro.

-buenos días-saludo cuando llegó a nuestro lado-me llamó Christopher Mcgregor, me gustaria conversar un momento con ustedes si no les molesta-

-yo soy Edward Cullen y ellos son mis hermanos Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie-ups se me olvidó Tanya. Pero ese vampiro estaba como en shock _Cullen...me suena...oh por dios!! ellos son los Cullen!...debo bloquearme por el lector de mentes!_ pero antes de que lo hiciera pude ver la imagen de una mujer bellísima, un ángel, que se me hacía muy...familiar.

-NO!-deje salir un gruñido-BELLA NO! ELLA NO!


	3. Enfrentandose al pasado

Capitulo 3: Enfrentándose al pasado

Chris POV

¡Rayos, ahora si que Bella me mata!¿pero como se supone que iba a saber que eran los Cullen?

Después de que ese loco comenzara a gritar algo como "ella no", "no puede ser"y bla bla bla, el mas grandulon se lo llevo seguido por los rubiecitos y otra vampira. Y yo me quedé con la chiquita, Alice creo.

-¿qué tienes que ver tú con Bella?-fue directo al grano

-mmm...pues soy su compañero o algo así-le dije sin querer decirle mucho

-se mas especifico por favor y cuéntame todo de Bella-me dijo la chiquita de forma amenazante

-pues creo que eso no se va a poder-le dije totalmente serio-no voy a permitir que se acerquen a ella, no la van a volver a lastimar. Así que vallan olvidándose de buscarla. Además lo digo por su propio bien-ya estaba mas relajado-créeme, no creo que se alegre mucho de verlos y en estos años se ha vuelto muy fuerte...confía en mi, no quieres hacerla enojar-

-¡y quien eres tú para decirnos que hacer!-me dijo el loco que no se de donde salió

-lo siento pero no pude retenerlo-le dijo el grandulon a la chiquita que lo miraba envenenadamente

-soy el que la ha cuidado todo este tiempo, el que apoyo cada una de sus decisiones, el que siempre ha estado ahí para cualquier cosa que ella necesite, el que conoce todo lo que ha sufrido...así que no vengas ahora con esa actitud, por que eres el menos indicado para hacerlo-

-ya eddie, tranquilízate no vale la pena ponerte así-le dijo la vampira que estaba a su lado..pero ella no era una Cullen...maldito idiota

-¡ja ya veo que estas muy bien acompañado...no has perdido el tiempo ¿verdad?..Así que con mayor razón deben alejarse de ella. Ya se los dije, no voy a permitir que se acerquen a Bella-Edward estaba siendo sujetado por sus dos hermanos, por lo que decidí salir de allí.

Cuando estuve fuera de la vista de los humanos comencé a correr por un bosque que había cerca. Tenía que llamar a Bella y contarle lo que estaba pasando. Tomé mi celular y marqué su número.

-hola, que sucede, ¿averiguaste algo?-

-no vas a creer lo que pasa. Espero que estés sentada porque lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil-

-habla ya Chris, me estas poniendo nerviosa-

-ok, ellos están aquí…los Cullen están aquí-le dije lentamente. Hubo un silencio de su parte, sabía que esto debía ser difícil para ella.

-Bella ¿estás bien?-ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-si…no te preocupes, solo estoy…sorprendida-por el tono de su voz pude darme cuenta que no estaba bien. En eso siento que me siguen. Deben ser los Cullen porque son demasiados.

-Bella, escúchame bien, ellos me están siguiendo así que debes irte si sigue siendo ese el plan. Yo luego te contactaré para reunirnos ¿ok?-

-¿estas seguro Chris?-

-si, quédate tranquila, ya veras que todo saldrá-no pude seguir hablando ya que algo cayó sobre mi.

-Chris que sucede ¿estás bien?-pregunto Bella que aún seguía en el teléfono.

-¡¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ, AHORA!!-me gritó Edward, quien fue el que me cayó encima.

-Edward-se escuchó débilmente por el celular. Él se dio cuenta y fue a donde estaba el celular.

-Bella...mi Bella ¿eres tú?-decía Edward. Pero de repente se pone de pie y comienza a oler el aire. Se detiene y mira en una dirección. ¡oh no, por ahí queda la casa!

-gracias por confirmarlo-me dice y comienza a correr en esa dirección. Por suerte dejó el celular, así que lo tomé inmediatamente.

-¡Bella escúchame. Va para allá, creo que captó algún olor, no lo sé!-

-co…como q…que viene para acá-

-si, lo siento, leyó en mi mente que estaba en lo correcto y salió corriendo en esa dirección. Yo también voy en camino al igual que el resto de los Cullen. Estaremos todos ahí como en cinco minutos. Por favor quédate tranquila-

-ok, te espero bye-

Bella POV

No podía estar pasando esto, el destino no podía hacerme esta mala jugada. Edward no puede venir para acá, simplemente esto es…no!

Por qué, por qué me hace esto, por que viene. ¿Acaso cree que no sufrí lo suficiente?¿es que acaso piensa que sigo siendo la estúpida humana con la que puede volver a jugar?

Y lo peor es que Renesmee los vió. Qué hago, qué hago?

-mamá ¿estás bien?- Renesmee venía bajando por las escaleras

-hija, ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de los Cullen?-le dije abrazándola, y ella me correspondió.

-porfa perdóname que no te lo haya dicho, pero es que no quería que sufrieras. Por eso quiero que nos vallamos. ¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Chris se encontró con ellos. Y no te preocupes, no tengo nada que perdonarte amor. Pero creo que no vamos a poder irnos por ahora-

-¿Por qué lo dices mamá?-

-porque-tomé una bocanada de aire-porque vienen para acá-

-q…qu…que???-En ese momento comienzo a sentir su aroma acercándose a la casa

-mamá se acerca, es veloz. Estará aquí en 30 segundos-

-tú quédate aquí y no salgas ¿ de acuerdo? Yo me encargare de esto-

-esta bien-

Salí de la casa dispuesta a enfrentarlo, ya no iba a permitir que jugara conmigo, lo iba a tratar a él y a toda su familia con toda la frialdad que sea posible. Comencé a visualizar una sombra en el bosque, cada vez estaba mas cerca. No estaba preparada para verlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para huir, no tenía otra salida.

Y de entre los árboles salió él, el causante de todo mi sufrimiento. Mi memoria no le hacía justicia, su rostro era mas hermoso de lo que yo creía. Posó su mirada en mi, y en sus ojos pude ver dolor, rabia y amor. Pero hace años yo también había visto amor en sus ojos y ya ven como termino todo. Sin duda era un gran actor, un maldito mentiroso que cree que con usar las mismas técnicas que antes va a jugar conmigo. Bufe por esa simple idea.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté con una sincera frialdad. Él no me respondió, y así estábamos hasta que llegó Chris, que se puso a mi lado. Al rato llegó el resto de los Cullen, con ellos había una vampira que jamás había visto, pero no le di importancia.  
-ahora que están todos… ¿Qué quieren?-ellos me observaron sorprendidos por el tono de voz, ¿pero que esperaban?  
-vamos que no tengo toda la eternidad para esperarlos-dije con sarcasmo. Chris se rió a i lado.  
-por que-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Edward. Pero no entendía a que se refería  
-¿a que te refieres?-  
-por que eres una de nosotros, por que eres como yo…¿QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO QUE TE CONDENO A ESTO?- me pregunto gritándome al final  
-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA…no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida. Así que por favor váyanse y no me molesten mas-  
-por favor Bella, solo queremos hablar-dijo Alice  
-largo de aquí-  
-ella tiene razón, que nos importa lo que ella haga o haya hecho antes. Larguémonos ya-dijo la vampira que no conocía  
Edward le gruñó, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper le dieron una mirada de "tu no te metas". Pero Alice la enfrentó  
-¡no te metas zorra, esto es u asunto familiar y la unica que debe irse eres tú!-  
-¡no me llames zorra, y obvio que me quedo, muy pronto sere parte de esta familia ya que Eddie y yo nos vamos a casar.


	4. ¿la hora de la verdad?

Capitulo 4:

Bella POV

Cuando escuche lo que decía la extraña sobre casarse con Edward sentí como todo mi mundo se caía a pedazos, sentí un dolor que me oprimía el pecho pero también un odio hacia Edward y su familia. Los quería golpear a todos. Ellos miraban a la extraña como en shock, pero yo ya no les creía nada.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Renesmee salió de la casa y se abalanzó sobre Edward. Este cayó varios metros mas allá y cuando nessie se disponía a atacarlo de nuevo, la extraña la sujeta y la golpea lanzándola contra un árbol. ¡¿QUIEN MIERDA SE CREÍA PARA ATREVERSE A TOCAR A MI HIJA?!. Corrí a donde se encontraba y la golpeé con mi puño tirandola al suelo, la sujete de los brazos y me acerqué a su oído.

-no vuelvas a tocarla, ni siquiera te le acerques porque si lo haces te juro que te mato, y no será de una forma pacífica, me encargaré de que te arrepientas de haberme conocido. ¿me entendiste?-no esperé a que me contestara y fui a ver a mi hija, que me abrazó inmediatamente.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunté examinándola para ver si la habían lastimado

-si, estoy bien-

-Bella quien es ella- me preguntó Jasper que se encontraba al lado de Edward ¿que le respondo? No puedo decirle la verdad, y no es que avergüence de mi hija ¿Qué hago?

-que te importa quien sea yo-le respondió Renesmee

-chica, que carácter ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales?-le dijo el estúpido de Emmett ¿Cómo que no le enseño modales a mi hija?

-no te metas con mi madre, con ella no!-esto estaba mal, mi hija esta alterada. Si no fuera porque Chris salió de la casa para sujetarla ya se hubiera lanzado sobre Emmet. Tengo que terminar con esto de una buena vez.

-por favor, retírense de aquí-

-no Bella, queremos respuestas-me dijo Alice

-mmm...ok, tú quédate pero los demás deben irse-

-yo me quedo-dijo Edward

-trato hecho Bella-dijo Alice ignorando a Edward-nos vemos después familia, ah, Jazz y Emmett llévense a Edward de aquí-

Los dos tomaron a Edward y lo sacaron arrastrando, seguidos por Rosalie y la zorra que golpeo a mi hija. Después de que se fueron les dije a Chris y mi hija que entraran a la casa, y dirigí mi atención a Alice.

-ok, que quieres saber-

-Bella, bueno me gustaría saber quién te convirtió-

-Chris-

-y por que lo hizo-

-asunto personal-obviamente no le diría mucho, le respondería lo mas poco posible.

-¿cuál es ese asunto?-

-no te lo diré-

-pero…bueno, y ¿quién es esa chica?-

-es Renesmee-

-¿Cómo la conociste?¿también la convirtió Chis?-

-no, nosotros la encontramos y no recordaba nada-ups

-como que no recuerda nada, si defendió a su madre. Eso quiere decir que si recuerda-maldición, que le digo ahora.

-pues no se Alice, cosa de ella-

-se que estás mintiendo Bella-

-no lo hago-

-entonces por que estás tan nerviosa-

-mmm…no se de que hablas Alice-

-¡maldita sea Isabella, dime la verdad!-

-en serio Alice no tengo idea de que hablas-

-se que esa chica no es humana, pero tampoco es vampiro…tienes que explicarme que sucede porque no entiendo nada-

-pues ese es tu problema, no el mío-

-además se parece mucho a ti ¿ella es un familiar tuyo?-

-mmm…-no sabia que contestarle

-se que estas mintiendo, obvio que ella es familiar tuyo, es idéntica a ti y a…no puede ser…ella es idéntica a mi…hermano-dijo Alice lentamente. Yo estaba en shock, ella se dio cuenta del parecido que tiene mi hija con su padre y conmigo. Ella ya debe haber llegado a la conclusión de que Renesmee es hija de Edward y mia.

-Bella…ella es tu hija. Tuya y de Edward ¿verdad?-

-Alice yo…-

-tienes razón en algo-dijo Renesmee que acababa de salir de la casa-yo soy hija de Bella, pero no soy nada de Edward. Tal vez biológicamente él lo sea, pero no representa nada para mi-

-si él hubiera sabido, si todos hubiéramos sabido, jamás te habríamos dejado-

-claro, seguirían fingiendo que yo les importaba porque como estaba embarazada no les quedaba de otra. De seguro no me hubieran creído, pensarían que había engañado a Edward. Pero sabes, ya no me interesa lo que ustedes piensen, si me creen o no me da lo mismo-

-Bella nosotros jamás hemos fingido que te queremos, y obvio que no dudaríamos de ti, no se como es posible pero se nota a leguas que ella es su hija-

-Alice por favor vete-

-Bella…solo promete que no te iras-

-no tengo porque prometerte nada-

-esta bien, pero no podrás evitar que Edward se entere, es su derecho-

-ja! Que derecho por favor, ¿Qué derecho tiene él? Ese derecho lo perdió cuando dejo a mamá. Y puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana porque eso no cambiará nada- sentenció Renesmee y me empujó dentro de casa.

Cuando entramos, Chris nos observaba con expresión divertida en su rostro, y yo a pesar de la situación tenía la misma expresión.

-wuau Bella, parecía que Renesmee era tu madre y que tú eras la joven adolescente-se burló Chris.

-lo sé, me siento ofendida hija-le dije fingiendo indignación.

-ya mamá, no te burles, tú tampoco tío Chris, esto no es gracioso-dijo Renesmee levemente sonrojada.

-oh eso es verdad, esto no es gracioso, ¿Qué haremos ahora?-nos preguntó Chris

-mmm…no lo sé. No sacamos nada con irnos porque nos buscarían. Digo, si ya nos encontraron sin quererlo imagínense si se lo proponen-

-pues entonces nos quedamos, no tenemos porque huir y ellos no pueden afectar en nuestros planes-dijo Chris

-ok, entonces está decidido…nos quedaremos y seguiremos con el plan tal cual lo teníamos previsto.

Edward POV

-por favor retírense de aquí- nos ordenó Bella

-no Bella, queremos respuestas-dijo Alice

-ok, entonces tú quédate, pero los demás se van-

-yo me quedo-intervine

-trato hecho Bella. Nos vemos luego familia, Jasper y Emmett saquen a Edward de aquí-¿QUE? Me quede en shock, ni siquiera me prestaron atención, y por mas que forcejeara, me tenían bien sujeto. Me arrastraron todo el camino a casa y yo los insultaba y ordenaba que me dejaran regresar. Lo único que quería era poder explicarle todo a Bella y que volviera conmigo. Sé que no va a ser fácil y que voy a tener que esforzarme para que ella confíe en mi, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para recuperarla.

Pero primero tenia que encargarme de Tanya ¡como se le ocurre decir que me voy a casar con ella! Por dios, se que he cometido errores en mi no vida, pero jamás haría algo como eso. Y la mirada que me dio Bella, llena de odio, otra cosa mas que tengo que aclararle, pero primero a Tanya.

-Tanya, EN QUE MIERDA PENSABAS CUANDO DIJISTE QUE NOS HIBAMOS A CASAR. Por dios, llevamos solo semanas con esta "relación"- ya nos encontrábamos todos en la sala.

-pero Eddie, tu y yo estamos bien, y se que es poco tiempo para dar un paso importante como lo es el matrimonio, pero lo importante son los sentimientos que nos tenemos el uno por el otro-

-por favor Tanya, yo jamás me casaría contigo, menos ahora que volví a encontrar al amor de mi existencia. Rayos, si me odiaba antes con lo que tú dijiste me debe querer ver convertido en cenizas-dije preocupado por lo que Bella podría pensar de mi ahora.

-eso ni lo dudes, primero sintió dolor, decepción, y luego pasó a ser una furia no tan solo contra a ti, sino que contra todos, creo-"aporto" Jasper

-gracias por u ayuda Jasper-le dije siendo notoriamente sarcástico

-tengo que ser sincero Edward, y Bella no era la única que te quería matar, esa chica, la que te atacó, estaba igual que Bella, me pregunto quien será-

-Renesmee Swan, estaba en mi primera clase y dice ser hermana de Bella. Me resultó extraño su comportamiento pues en la mañana me trató amigablemente- escuché un gruñido y un "demasiado amigable", no me había dado cuenta de que Tanya seguía ahí.

-oh Tanya pensé que te habías ido-

-Edward tenemos que hablar-

-lo sé, pero primero tengo que esperar a Alice-

-no puedes esperar a que ella vuelva contigo, ella es pasado, Yo soy tu presente y tu futuro-

No le respondí porque sentí la presencia de Alice. Intenté leer sus pensamientos, pero estaba pensando en sus próximas compras. Sin duda debió ser algo importante para que me esté bloqueando.

En unos segundos entró en la casa y se encontró con nosotros en el salón. Todos la mirábamos expectantes esperando a que hablara.

-vamos Alice suéltalo todo-la apuró Emmett que estaba tan impaciente como yo

-estas equivocada Tanya, Bella no solo es el pasado de mi hermano, es su presente y su futuro. Tal vez ahora las cosas no se ven muy alentadoras, pero el lazo que los une es muy poderoso, es un lazo que durara por toda la eternidad-

No entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Alice, lo único que sabia era que mi amor por Bella jamás terminaría, tal vez a eso se refería. No, hay algo mas, presiento que hay algo que aún no dice.

-hay algo mas verdad Alice-

-Edward, no me preguntes como, por que, ni nada de eso, porque no sabría explicarte-

-solo dilo ya-

-ok…Renesmee…ella es…-

-ella es que Alice-la apresuró Rosalie

-es hija de Bella-

-QUEE!!!-dijimos todos

-eso, que es hija de Bella…y de Edward. Tu eres el padre biológico de Renesmee.

Wuuuoooo…mil perdones por haberme atrasado tanto, se supone que actualizaría una vez por samana, pero tuve un problema con mi celu que es donde guardo todo y no pude subir el capitulo. Pero ahora ya lo solucione, espero que les guste el capitulo. Tal vez la historia se desarrolla muy rapido, pero es necesario para que contnue, espero que comprendan.

Otra vez mil perdones y espero recibir sus reviews, ya que estoy muy feliz con los que me han dejado, no pensé que pudieran ser tantos para ser mi primer fic.

Bueno espero que esten muy bien, cuidense mucho

Besitos!!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Edward POV

Hija…

Hija de Bella…

Hija de Bela y de Edward…

Hija de Bella y mía…

Mi hija…

Eso era lo único que había en mi cabeza. No podía pensar en otra cosa, solo trataba de asimilar las palabras de Alice.

Lo que ella decía era totalmente imposible, es verdad que Bella y yo pasamos una noche juntos, una noche en la que me deje llevar por mis instintos de hombre, pero los de nuestra especie no podemos procrear.

Aunque si comienzo a analizar las cosas, esa chica, Renesmee, es muy parecida a Bella, y si me fijo bien, también tiene su parecido conmigo. Además Tanya dijo que era mi versión femenina.

Todos aún miraban a Alice como si tuviera 3 cabezas, y todos pensaban lo mismo que yo, para nadie pasaba desapercibido el gran parecido de Renesmee con Bella y conmigo, pero les resultaba difícil de creer, solo Tanya estaba totalmente en desacuerdo.

-vamos, por favor, no pueden creer que ella sea su hija, todos sabemos que los-

-si, si, todos sabemos que los de nuestra especie no podemos bla bla bla…pero como mi hermanita es muy rara y a ella siempre le pasan este tipo de cosas, no me sorprende-dijo Emmett que sinceramente creía que esa chica era mi hija.

-debemos analizar bien las cosas, primero veamos su apariencia física-dijo Carlisle

-pelo cobrizo, ojos chocolates, piel pálida, su rostro, por favor, es obvio que es su hija, es idéntica a Edward y a Bella ¿Qué no lo ven?-nos dijo Alice un poco alterada.

-además se sonroja mucho-dije recordando cuando la saludé. Todos me miraron y Alice me dijo mentalmente que tenía una sonrisa idiota, por lo que rápidamente agregué- y eso demuestra que tiene sangre, pero también fue capaz de derribarme, tiene fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, pero no es vampiro 100% ni tampoco una humana normal-

-entonces tú lo que nos quieres decir e que en realidad crees que ella es tu hija-me preguntó, mas bien afirmó Jasper

-pues si, yo si creo que es mi hija, no lo se, hay algo que me lo dice, y ese sentimiento que me provocó hoy me lo confirma-

-ahhhh!!! Soy tía! Soy tía!-decía Alice abrazando a Jasper. Después vino hacia mi y me abrazó fuertemente

-felicidades hermano!! Ahora tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer-me dijo

-no entiendo ¿Qué vamos a hacer de que?-preguntó Emmett confundido

-obviamente no esperan que todo sea fácil, quiero decir, nos odian, y no creo que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos-le explico Alice

-creo que ya me di cuenta de eso-susurré mas para mi, pero igual me escucharon

-Alice, ¿podrías decirnos que fue lo que te dijo Bella exactamente?-le preguntó Carlisle

Alice les dijo todo lo que habían conversado, y yo lo veía con más detalles en su mente. Podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Bella ¿Cómo podía pensar que fingimos al estar con ella?¿como puede dudar de lo que siento por ella? Por que tú se lo dijiste me dijo mi subconsciente. Por dios, se que se lo dije, que ya no la quería, pero nunca pensé que llegara a creer que solo jugamos con ella. También pude ver la reacción de Renesmee, me dolió que dijera que yo no significaba nada para ella y que no tenía ningún derecho a saber de ella. Me odia, ambas me odian y no tengo la menor idea de que hacer para remediar el error que cometí.

-no te preocupes hermano, todos te ayudaremos a recuperarlas. Además yo también quiero de vuelta a mi hermanita, porque no solo esta enojada contigo, sino que con toda la familia-me dijo Emmett pasando un brazo por mis hombros

-así es hijo, todos debemos remediar nuestro error, será difícil, pero ya verás que las cosas saldrán bien, su amor será mas fuerte que todo-me dijo dulcemente Esme mientras me abrazaba

-oh vamos! Como pueden creer esa mierda. De seguro ella invento eso para hacer sentir mal a Edward y que él regresará con ella-obviamente lo dijo Tanya

-deja de hablar así de Bella, bruja-le gritó Alice

-Tanya debemos conversar, salgamos fuera-le dije encaminándome hacia la puerta

-por supuesto Eddie-

Salimos de casa y nos dirigimos al bosque, esperé estar alejados lo suficiente de casa para que tuviéramos privacidad, aunque creo que Alice ya vio lo que quiero decirle.

Tanya llegó a mi lado, ansiosa por lo que tuviera que decirle.

-Tanya, mira, se que yo te dí una oportunidad para intentar tener una relación, se que te dije que iba a poner de mi parte para que esto funcionara, pero ahora, con Bella de vuelta, yo no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo engañarte a ti ni menos a mi, lo que siento por Bella es muy fuerte y-

-tan fuerte que fuiste capaz de dejarla, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que la debes querer. Si no te la hubieras encontrado, porque esa es la verdad, tú no la buscaste, de pura suerte se volvieron a encontrar, si esto no hubiera pasado tú no hubieras hecho nada para volver con ella. En realidad ella no te importa, pero como ahora ella dice que tiene una hija tuya quieres correr a sus brazos-

-no vuelvas a decir que no me importa Bella, no tienes idea de que fue lo que paso en realidad-

-y que fue lo que pasó en realidad Eddie-

-eso no te importa. Lo único que quiero es dejar en claro que lo nuestro no seguirá, no voy a dejar escapar esta oportunidad para ser feliz…lo siento, de verdad siento haberte ilusionado con respecto a nosotros, siento haberte mentido y tratado mal, pero no podemos seguir con esto, yo no puedo seguir con esto-

-te juro que te vas a arrepentir de esto Edward, te vas a acordar de mi, tú no serás feliz con ella, te juro que te vas a arrepentir por haberme dejado por ella-

Y sin decir mas se fue, sus palabras me dieron un poco de miedo, no por mi, sino por lo que pudiera llegarle a hacer a Bella, pero con Alice podremos averiguar si piensa hacer algo.

Regresé a casa, y todos estaban esperándome, debíamos decidir como actuar, no quería presionar a mi Bella, entiendo que se comporte así conmigo, por lo que lo mejor sería que aún no me acercará mucho a ella, no quiero decir que me alejaría de ella, sino que estaría al pendiente de ella, tratando de conversar con ella de a poco.

-yo creo que lo mejor sería que Carlisle y Esme fueran a hablar con ella, no creo que los trate mal a ellos, nosotros ya vimos como seriamos bienvenidos-dijo Jasper

-sip, creo que tienes razón, ellos dos son los mas indicados para tratar de acercarnos a ellos-le apoyó Alice

-entonces mañana iremos a hacerles una visita, es mejor que hoy dejemos que la situación se tranquilice-dijo Carlisle

Al llegar el otro día nos dirigimos al instituto, me encontraba mirando ansiosamente la entrada para ver si ellas venían. No tenia idea que tipo de auto usarían, ni siquiera sabía si vendrían, pero mis dudas desaparecieron cuando pude captar el delicioso aromo proveniente de un…(marca de algún vehiculo). Y no me equivoqué, primero se bajo Renesmee, luego Bella y…ese otro vampiro "Chris".

Él llegó a su lado y las rodeó a ambas por sus hombros acercándolas a él. AH!! Cuanta envidia tengo, él las puede tener a ambas cercas y yo tengo que soportarlo porque no tengo ningún derecho a reclamarles nada.

Así paso el resto del día, ellas me mostraron total indiferencia, y yo lo único que pude hacer fue observarlas. Busque en Bella algo que hubiera cambiado, mas alla de su físico, que con la transformación solo la hizo ver mas hermosa de lo que por si era. Pude apreciar que había madurado, supongo que la maternidad hizo que tuviera que hacerlo mas rápidamente, pero aún así podía ver de repente en sus ojos a la Bella que y recuerdo, se que esta ahí pero con su responsabilidad con su, con nuestra hija, no le quedo de otra. Si tan solo hubiera estado a su lado, seriamos una familia, me aseguraré de cambiar las cosas y de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

También me fije en mi hija, debo admitir que si bien físicamente es mas o menos idéntica a mi, en lo que se refiere a su carácter es idéntica a Bella. Tiene la misma forma de actuar que Bella aunque es un poco más extrovertida. Y no me puedo olvidar de Christopher, se ve que las quiere y protege mucho, y como es al único que puedo leerle la mente, no me queda otra que verlas a través de él. Sus pensamientos a veces me desconciertan, hay veces que ve a Bella como si ella fuera su pareja, pero otras solo la ve con ojos de hermano, pero puedo ver que siente un gran cariño por ella y también por Renesmee, a la que ve como una hija. Me muestra imágenes de cuando era pequeña, no se con que intención porque no veo rencor ni burla de su parte, me enseña las veces que jugó con ella, cuando se reía, cuando lloraba, cuando tenía curiosidad, en resumen me hizo un breve resumen de la vida de mi hija.

Ahora no me queda mas que esperar que la visita de Carlisle y Esme ayuden para acercarnos a ellas, y poder pedirle perdón por no haber estado con ella.

Bella POV

Regresábamos del instituto, hoy había sido un día difícil, me sorprendió no ver a la futura "esposa" de Edward hoy, y la verdad es que estaba pendiente de lo que los Cullen hacían, anoche, cuando Renesmee se durmió, Chris conversó conmigo, me dijo que, tras haber utilizado su don sobre todos ellos, se dio cuenta que decían la verdad, bueno no es que hubieran hablado mucho, pero lo que dijeron era verdad. Ese es el poder de Chris, él es por decirlo de alguna manera, un detector de mentiras. Pero aún así no me fió del todo, eso es algo que perdí hace mucho, la capacidad de confiar en los demás, así que por el momento las cosas seguirán tal cuál, no tengo intención alguna de volver a conversar con algunos de los Cullen.

Pero valla sorpresa que me lleve al ver a Carlisle y Esme esperándonos fuera de nuestra casa. Me baje lentamente del auto, este había sido un buen golpe por parte de ellos, saben que por mas que en este momento los odie, jamás podría comportarme violentamente con ellos.

-Bella, querida ¿Cómo estás?-me dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba, yo estaba un poco tensa, no me gustaba mostrarme tan débil al frente de nadie.

-bien, he sabido sobrevivir estos años-

-lamentamos mucho haberte dejado, no queríamos realmente abandonarte pero-

-ya no importa, ya esta hecho-susurré

-Bella, nosotros queremos hablar contigo, por favor-me dijo Carlisle

-yo no lo sé…-

-por favor Bella, danos una oportunidad, solo te pedimos eso-me pidió Esme de una manera tan dulce que se me hacía casi imposible negarme. Pero al ver el rostro tenso de Renesmee, quede aún mas confundida, no tenía idea de que hacer.

¡¡¡ahhhh…perdón por haber demorado tanto, pero no había tenido tiempo para escribir ya que tuve que ensayar mucho para un baile que tenia que presentar para una evaluación de folklor chileno.

Ufffff…pero por fin ya me presente y me fue excelente asi que ahora puedo relajarme y continuar escribiendo.

Bueno espero que esten muy bien y que dejen sus reviews comentando el capi,

Okis bye!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Bella POV

Estaba en un lío, no sabia que hacer.

Renesmee se acerco a mi, quedándose a mi lado, yo sabía que esto era tan duro para mi como para ella. Pero la forma en que Esme me lo pidió, no pude negarme.

-esta bien, por favor pasen-

-gracias querida-me dijo Esme

Ellos pasaron adentro junto con Chris, mientras yo observaba como mi hija se dirigía hacia el bosque.

-no te preocupes, iré de caza, hace mucho que no lo hago-me dijo mientras desaparecía entre los árboles. Me dí la vuelta y entre a la casa. Allí estaban Carlisle y Esme sentados, Chris me estaba esperando.

-si quieres yo voy a hablar con ella, así también conversan en privado-

-todo lo que vamos a hablar tú lo sabes, no tengo secretos para ti después de todo lo que haces por mi, y si, por favor ve con ella, no lo esta pasando bien-

-ok, quédate tranquila, te veo al rato-y con eso salió de la casa.

-por favor, perdonen esto, pero Renesmee no se encuentra muy cómoda con esta situación-

-no te disculpes, entendemos que debe ser difícil, tanto para ella como para ti-me dijo Carlisle

-y otra vez gracias por dejarnos hablar contigo-me dijo Esme

-bueno, me gustaría que fueran directo al grano, con esto, por favor-

-queremos disculparnos, en nombre de toda la familia, por habernos marchado. Queremos que te quede claro que jamás fuiste un juguete para nosotros, cada momento en que estuvimos contigo fue sincero, cada palabra que dijimos fue verdadera-me decía Esme tomándome de las manos, cosa que no pude ni quise evitar, la extrañaba mucho.

-sabemos que estas dolida por lo que hicimos, sabemos que las cosas no van a volver a hacer lo que fueron, pero te pedimos una oportunidad para entrar nuevamente en tu vida, para acercarnos a ti, para tratar de que puedas perdonarnos-me dijo Carlisle

-no es tan fácil… Yo los consideraba como mi familia, pero se fueron, me dejaron, me sacaron de sus vidas. Pero como ya les debe haber dicho Alice que tengo una hija con Edward…-

-ella no cambia las cosas, si ella no estuviera también te hubiéramos buscado para pedirte perdón-

-por supuesto que te piden perdón, con la historia que inventaste sobre que esa mocosa es hija de mi Eddie, obvio que se sienten culpables-me dijo la persona que menos quería ver

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-mmm…la puerta estaba abierta, y quería hablar contigo-

-pues yo no quiero ni tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que por favor retírate de mi casa-le dije lo más calmadamente posible

-pero es importante, solo quiero decirte que de ahora en adelante te cuides las espaldas, por que estaré esperando el momento en el que te descuides para que me pagues por todo lo que me has hecho-

-mira, no se de que mierda me hablas, pero no voy a permitir que vengas a mi casa a amenazarme..-

-tú y esa pequeña bastarda me las van a pagar todas-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A AMENAZAR A MI HIJA! YA TE LO ADVERTI, TU LE TOCAS UN PELO Y TUS DÍAS SE ACABAN-le grite mientras Esme trataba de calmarme

-Tanya con que derecho vienes a la casa de Bella a amenazarla, por favor vete, no quiero tener que usar la fuerza para sacarte de aquí-le decía Carlisle

-jajaja…nos volveremos a ver pronto querida, te lo aseguro-y salió de mi casa

-lo lamento Carlisle, pero deberías controlar más a tu familia, ella no puede venir aquí y amenazarme-

-lo se, pero ella esta enojada porque…Edward termino con ella, en realidad solo estaban juntos desde hace unas pocas semanas atrás, y ella no quedo conforme con eso-dijo Carlisle

Muy dentro de mi, había una gran alegría por las palabras de Carlisle, Edward termino con ella, y después de todo no estuvo con ella desde que me dejo. No! Deja de pensar en esas cosas, no olvides lo más importante.

-bueno, da igual, volviendo a lo antes, me gustaría que trataran de ponerse en mi lugar, nada de esto estaría pasando si nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado, no me buscaron, y no pensaban hacerlo-

-lo sabemos, y entendemos que te sientas así, pero no queremos desaprovechar esta oportunidad que se nos presenta para tratar de remediar lo que hicimos, solo te pedimos que lo pienses-dijo Esme

-yo, veré lo que p…-

No pude terminar de responder porque Renesmee justo entro a la casa corriendo y llorando.

-¡mamá! Chris está en peligro, estábamos en el bosque cazando y de repente apareció una vampira pelirroja atacándonos. Chris me dijo que corriera y que te avisara, que tú entenderías-

-¡oh no!, quédate aquí, no salgas por nada del mundo. Por favor Esme, Carlisle, cuídenla mientras regreso-y sin esperar su respuesta salí de las casa para ayudar a Chris. Seguí su aroma y a los minutos después lo vi tirado en el suelo, me acerqué rápidamente, estaba muy lastimado, pero no había rastro de Victoria. Al lado de Chris había una carta, pero no tenía tiempo para leerla, así que la guardé y tomé a Chris como pude para llevarlo a casa. Cuando llegamos estaban los coches de todos los Cullen. Entré a la casa y como supuse estaban todos ahí. Carlisle se acercó a Chris para examinarlo.

-¿Cómo está Chris?-le pregunté conteniendo mi voz, pues estaba muy preocupada

-esta bien, dentro de su estado. Tardará un par de días para recuperarse totalmente, pero no es nada grave-me dijo tratando de calmarme

-que fue lo que sucedió Bella-me preguntó Alice

-Victoria-fue lo único que dije, trataba de contener la furia que me dio al pronunciar su nombre. Al parecer se había adelantado a nosotros

-¿Cómo que Victoria?¿que tiene que ver ella con esto?-decía Edward mientras se ponía de pie

-donde esta Renesmee-pregunté ignorando a Edward

-aquí estoy, solo estaba llamando a Blanca para decirle lo que pasó, dijo que vendría enseguida-me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-¿va a estar bien verdad?-

-por supuesto que va a estar bien, él es fuerte ya veras-le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su espalda para que se tranquilizara

-¡Bella! Dime que tiene que ver Victoria en todo esto, porque no estoy entendiendo nada-me dijo Edward mientras me sujetaba el hombro

-Edward, esa no es manera de pedir las cosas-lo reprendió Esme

-lo siento, discúlpame Bella, pero de verdad quiero saber lo que esta pasando-

-esta bien, se los contare, pero no quiero interrupciones-les decía mientra me sentaba, aunque no lo necesitara, pero volver a revivir los recuerdos aún dolía

-te escuchamos-dijeron todos.

Solté un suspiro y comencé a relatar.

Ahhhh!!!!!!!!

Se que no tengo perdón, demoré demasiado en subir el capitulo, pero la inspiración se me fue completamente dejándome con la mitad del capitulo listo.

Bueno con relación al capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y que sea admitible con relación al tiempo que me demoro terminarlo.

Ya apareció Victoria, y en el próximo capitulo veremos a que se referían Bella y Chris con sus "planes". Los Cullen se enteraran de todo lo que le sucedió a Bella ¿Cómo lo tomaran?

Bueno, espero que dejen sus reviews comentando el capi.

Nos leemos el próximo capitulo

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight no me pertenece y blablabla ke todos tenemos claro jajajajjajja

Aquí el septimo capitulo, abajo las explicaiones…

Capitulo 7

Edward POV

Nos encontrábamos todos en casa de Bella, Carlisle nos llamó diciéndonos que Christopher había sido atacado. Inmediatamente fuimos para allá. Cuando llegamos no encontré a Bella y Esme me dijo que había ido a buscar a Christopher. Ya estaba por partir a buscarla cuando siento su olor acercándose. Ella llega con él en sus brazos, se notaba que estaba preocupada por él y no pude evitar sentir un poco de celos. No sabía que sucedía, ¿Por qué lo atacaron? Trate de preguntarle a Bella, pero ella solo dijo Victoria ¿a que se refería? Le pedí que me explicara, pero ella no me hizo caso, y la tuve que sujetar de sus hombros para que me contestara, ganándome un regaño de Esme, pero finalmente Bella accedió a explicarnos las cosas.

-bueno…no se por donde empezar…bueno, después de que ustedes se fueron, paso una semana, y yo comencé a sentir cosas, cosas que sentían las embarazadas, pero se suponía que los vampiros no podían tener hijos, así que lo dejé pasar, pero de un día para otro me apareció un pequeño bulto en vientre, y-

-stop, stop, stop, primero me gustaría saber en que momento el pervertido de eddie le robo la inocencia a mi inocente hermanita-interrumpió Emmett con una pregunta para nada discreta y que no venía al caso

-escucha idiota, eso no te importa, así que no vuelvas a interrumpir- le dije amenazándolo con la mirada

ay para que te pones así eddie, solo era una "inocente" pregunta solo ignoré sus pensamientos

-mmm…bueno, yo nunca estuve cerca de personas embarazadas, pero no era tonta y sabía que no era normal que estuviera presentando los signos del embarazo tan pronto. Charlie se dio cuenta, y no me quedo de otra que contarle la verdad, al principio me creyó loca, pero luego de que…se dio cuenta del embarazo no le quedo otra que aceptarlo-cuando dijo eso supe que algo ocultaba por la forma en que bajo la mirada. Iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo, además mi hija se sonrojo un poco, no sabía por que, pero esto no me gustaba

-paso un mes y mi vientre estaba como le de una persona de nueve meses, cada día estaba mas débil, pero comencé a beber sangre y fui recuperando mis fuerzas. Un día estabamos solo Charlie y yo en la casa-cuando dijo eso no lo entendí ¿se suponía que debía estar alguien mas en la casa? Mi hija me miro entrecerrando sus ojos. Si, definitivamente aquí faltaba algo

-no seas paranoico, deja de ver cosas donde no las hay-me dijo mintiendo pésimamente, cosa que obviamente heredó de Bella

--como iba diciendo, estábamos en mi habitación, cuando de repente escuchamos un gran ruido en la cocina. Bajamos los dos y cuando llegamos vi...vi a Victoria ahí. Ella me miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que se hizo mas grande al notar mi vientre...resumiendo las cosas, ella mató a Charlie en frente de mis ojos y luego trató de matarme, yo perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté estaba en brazos de Chris por el bosque y nuevamente caí inconciente. Ya cuando desperté totalmente me di cuenta de que Chris me había transformado pues esa era la única manera de que yo siguiera con "vida". Cuando por fin pude ver a mi bebe, era la cosita mas pequeñita y dulce que pude haber visto-cunado me dijo eso me miró por una fracción de segundo en la que sin embargo pude ver una sonrisa sincera dirigida a mi, sonrisa que correspondí

-y como nos lleva eso a que Victoria haya atacado a Chris-preguntó Carlisle

-tres años después ella se dió cuenta de que seguía viva, y que además tenía una hija, yo quería vengarme por lo de Charlie, pero no la busque al principio porque no podía exponer a Renesmee, pero cuando apareció no pude evitar atacarla con todo solo que no pude terminar con ella porque un grupo de neófitos se acercaba, así que Chris nos sacó de ahí. Hace poco volvimos a tener noticias de ella, por eso nos trasladamos para canada-

-¿que?-pregunto Renesmee

-yo lo siento, pero no podía permitir que ella se acercara a ti-le dijo Bella mirando con cuidado a nuestra hija

-y que pensaban hacer ¿desaparecer misteriosamente para cazar a Victoria y que yo no me diera cuenta?-pregunto un poco alterada

-ese era el plan-dijo Christopher bajando las escaleras-pero no te darías cuenta, estarías bastante ocupada-le dijo a Renesmee con un brillo en los ojos

-a que te refie...oh!!...¡¡él también lo sabía!!...me iba a distraer mientras ustedes se iban a cazar a Victoria...y yo que pensaba que Chris le venía a pedir matrimonio a Blanca-dijo maliciosamente

-bueno...eso lo dejaremos para después, la cosa ahora es atrapar a Victoria y acabarla de una vez por todas-

-sip, pero díganme cuando llega-preguntó Renesmee con un pequeño puchero en sus labios, se veía muy tierna

-si pudieran explicarnos que esta sucediendo por que ya me perdí-dijo Alice

-si, queremos saber como iban a enfrentar a Victoria-acoto Jasper que estaba igual de confundido

-ok, veran ibamos a reunirnos con unos amigos mios que nos ayudarían a acabar con ella, unos amigos de Bella ya tienen su rastro por lo que iriamos todos juntos, pero solo Bella lucharía con ella, los demas iremos para ayudarla si las cosas se ponen feas-nos explicó Christopher

-en un principio solo la buscaría yo y Chris se quedaría con Renesmee, pero recibimos una ayuda extra-

-¿y quien se quedara con ella ahora que él tambien irá? si quieres puede quedarse con mi familia-les propuse

-gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero no será necesario, ya tengo con quien quedarme-me respondió mi hija

-¿y con quién si se puede saber?-no se porque sospechaba que no gustaría nada la respuesta

-que te importa-

-pues si me importa-

-por favor Edward, comportate-me dijo Esme, aunque en realidad le divertia mucho que me comportara así, no se porque, yo lo encuentro de lo mas normal

-bueno, pero diganme con quien se va a quedar esta hermosa señorita-preguntó gentilmente Carlisle, ella se sonrojo

-¡por dios! Si es igual a su madre jajajajaja-se rio estrepitosamente adivenen quien, para que nombrarlo

-bueno, yo…me quedaré con…conminovio-lo último lo dijo en un apenas audible susurro y totalmente roja. Todos estaban mirandome con cuidado, y realmente no entendía por que, obviamente escuché mal, ella es muy joven para tener novio

-no soy una bebe, y en realidad no tengo por que darte explicaciones, no eres nada para mi. Te voy a aclarar una cosa, no te metas en mi vida-y con eso se dirigió a su habitación. Me quedé ahí sin saber que hacer, mi familia me mandaba miradas de apoyo, y me decían que todo sería cosa de darle tiempo. Christopher tambien me decía que tenía que tener paciencia, con ambas, que no podía pretender que las cosas fueran como yo quisiera, y que poco a poco tenía que ir conociendola.

-gracias, de verdad-él solo se encogió de hombros. Bella se mostraba un poco incomoda y la entendía realmente.

-¿y quién es él novio de mi sobrina preferida?-omito comentarios, aunque ralmente me interesaba saber eso

-jcb blk-djo rápidamente Bella, y aún siendo vampiro no entendí nada

-lo siento, no entendí nada de lo que dijiste-

-su novio es Jacob…Jacob Black-sabía que ese nombre me sonaba, pero no sabía de donde, mmm…de repente una ampolleta se prendió en mi mente. Jacob Black, el de la Push, el decendiente de Ephraim Black…un licántropo.

Wuuuoooo

Ha pasado mucho desde que no actualizaba, pero tengo una excusa valida, estupida pero valida:

Mi primo formateo el compu!! Y ustedes diran ¿Qué importa? ¿acaso tenía guardado el capitulo? Pues si les soy sincera nop, no lo tenía aún, el problema fue que se borro todo, y cuando digo todo digo tooodoooo!! Y no tenía word ni otro programa, basicamente solo tenía juegos y papelera y mi pc….poco a poco fuimos instalandole los programas, esto tambien significo un retraso en los trabajos escolares, pues no podía usar el pc, asi que cuando estuvo instalado nuevamente, estaba llena de trabajos y no tenía tiempo!!!

Pero me abrrí de hacer trabajos y me dije: tienes que hacerte el tiempo, tu empezaste y tu lo terminas, como no se, pero de que lo haces lo haces…y aquí estamos.

Bueno sin molestarlos mas, espero que no se hayan aburrido de esperar, en el proximo capitulo veremos un pov de Renesmee y la reaccion de Edward con una esperada visita de su hija, sin mas excusas que dar nos vemos pronto (espero)

Bye!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, claro menos Chris que es solo mio.

Capitulo 8

Renesmee POV

Subí a mi habitación hecha una furia, entre y cerré de un portazo. ¿quién se creía que era para cuestionar lo que hacía? Ahhh!! Que rabia!!

Escuchaba como mamá le decía que Jake era mi lobito, bueno no se lo dijo así, pero en el fondo es lo mismo. Por pura curiosidad,y no es que me interese lo que piensen los Cullen, me metí en sus mentes. Carlisle pensaba que era muy extraño que un licántropo se imprimara de un vampiro, o semivampiro en mi caso; su mujer, Esme, en realidad esperaba que fuera feliz y se lamentaba no haber estado con nosotras. Ahora podía entender a mamá cuando me hablaba del gran afecto que tenía por ella, tanto que forma parte de mi nombre, y estoy de acuerdo con ella, es imposible no sentir cariño.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos, Emmett encontraba mi relación muy graciosa, Rosalie no sabía como podía soportar el olor que tenía Jake, Jasper estaba mas concentrado en calmar el ánimo de alguien en especial, y Alice, bueno ella pensaba que debía vestirme muy bien para que Jake se imprimara de mi.

Pero la mente que mas quería ver era la de mi papá. No es que me importe, pero quería ver si entendía que no era una niña. Me sorprendió mucho ver en su mente a mi jake mirando a mamá con una cara de bobo. Si bien sabía que antes de que yo naciera él sentía algo por mamá, Edward se sorprendía que no se haya quedado con ella. Por lo que pude ver él esperaba que terminaran juntos. Despues como que se dio cuenta de lo que le habían dicho porque comenzó a pensar cosas muy raras, a penas le podía entender, creo que eran insultos para mi Jake, que como se atrevía a sentir algo por su pequeña princesa y bla bla bla.

-Bella explícame como pudiste permitir que ese perro se acercara a mi hija-

-perdón pero tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada-

-pero es mi hija la que esta con ese...malnacido-

-¿tu hija? Claro ahora es tu hija. Por favor Edward con que cara vienes a reclamar tus derechos de padre cuando-

-se que no tengo ningun derecho, pero no fue porque no quiesiera-

-oh entonces la culpa la tengo yo no, claro yo te obligué a que te fueras-

-por favor calma los dos, creo que deberían conversar mas civilizadamente las cosas, no son los únicos afectados-les dijo Carlisle pensando en que no era bueno que yo escuchara como se gritaban.

-perdón Bella, no debí gritarte de esa manera, solo te pido que por favor me des unos minutos para hablar contigo-

-yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-

-¿tenemos una hija y me dices que no tenemos nada de que hablar? Solo quiero una oportunidad para explicarles porque me fui a las dos y conseguir su perdón-

-si quieres acercarte a ella y conocerla yo no soy quién para negarte nada, pero tampoco la voy a obligar a que hable contigo. Con respecto a nosotros, no hay nada de que hablar-

-pero-.

-Carlisle muchas gracias por ayudarnos con Chris pero les voy a pedir que se retiren de mi casa-se notaba que le costaba mucho decir eso a mamá

-ok Bella pero avisanos si saben algo sobre Victoria, ya no estan solos en estos-le decía Carlisle que realmente estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarnos

-por supuesto Carlisle lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós Esme espero verte pronto. Supongo que a los demás los veré en el instituto-

-Espero que nos visites querida, los estaremos esperando. Y por favor no enfrenten a Victoria solos-

-no te precupes Esme, los mantendremos informados-

-yo los alcanzo en casa, necesito hablar con Bella-les dijo Edward a s familia mientras mamá ponía una cara de ¿Qué no entiendes?

-esta bien hijo…suerte-le susurro Esme. Y con eso se retiraron de la casa.

En la sala solo estaban mamá, Chris y Edward. El único que encontraba divertido esto era Chris. Mamá miraba al suelo pensativamente y Edward la miraba a ella igual de incomodo.

-ya te dije Edward que-

-lo se, pero no voy a dejar pasar un minuto mas para explicarte las cosas. No quiero que pienses cosas que no son-

-¿cosas que no son? Como puedes saber que yo pienso cosas que no son cuando no puedes leer mi mente-

-por que te conosco, a pesar de ser como yo sigues siendo tan transparente como antes-

-eso es verdad Bells, no has cambiado nada-

-¿y tú que sigues haciendo aquí Chris?-

-hey! No puedo moverme como quieres que me vaya-

-vamos al bosque Edward, si quieres conversar lo haremos-le dijo mamá

-gracias Bella. Te aseguro que no te arrepentiras de darme esta oportunidad-

Asi ambos salieron de casa. Yo baje a la sala y me encontré con Chris sentado en un sofa, asi que me sente a su lado.

-hey pequeña, tú que crees que pasará-

-no lo se, Chris, solo espero que él no le haga mas daño del que ya le hizo-

Bella POV

No se en que estaba pensando cuando accedí a conversar con Edward. Yo no debería hacerlo, yo debería regresar ahora mismo a mi casa con mi hija y dejar a Edward seguir corriendo

-ni lo pienses-

-¿de que hablas?-

-no te vas a ir ahora que porfin puedo aclarar las cosas contigo personalmente-

-que te hace pensar que yo quiero me hiba a ir-sonrió de la manera que me vuelve loca, eso es trampa

-ya te dije, te conosco-dijo acercandose peligrosamente a mi

-hey, hey, que haces, di lo que tengas que decir o sino vete-le dije alejandome de él, no sería bueno estar muy cercanos, quién sabe que sería capaz de hacer, besarlo o atacarlo

-esta bien Bella, yo quiero aclararte las cosas, yo necesito que tú creas lo que te voy a decir por que es la verdad…yo, cuando me fui, se que dije cosas, cosas que te dañaron, que te lastimaron-

-si lo recuerdo perfectamente-

-por favor no me interrumpas Bella, solo escucha ¿si? Después puedes decirme o gritarme lo que quieras, pero dejame seguir-

-esta bien…sigue-

-al igual que tú, recuerdo todo lo que dije, pero todo aquello, todas esas palabras…no eran ciertas. No eran lo que yo sentía. Lo dij.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no eran ciertas?-de verdad no entendía de que me hablaba

-Bella por favor no-

-¡no! Dime que quieres decir con eso. Me estas diciendo que todas esas palabras que dijiste ese día, esas palabras que tengo grabadas en mi memoria y que se repiten cada vez que pienso en ti ¿no son ciertas? Lo siento Edward pero no me puedes decir eso, no puedes-

-Bella yo se que esto es dificil de entender-

-no Edward, tu no tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo. Mira si quieres ver a Renesmee ya te dije que no te voy a negar esa oportunidad, pero no me tomes por imbecil tratando de hacerme creer que lo que dijiste era mentira solo para acercarte a nosotros-

-no te estoy mintiendo Bella, lo que dije aquella vez, todo aquello no era cierto, solo lo dije para que me dejaras ir-

-¿para que te dejara ir? Entonces no es mentira Edward, porque si tu te querias ir era porque ya no sentias nada por mi, o nunca lo sentiste, y simplemente te aburriste de tu juguete y ya te querias ir para encontrar a otra estupida que siguiera tu juego-

-no Bella, me estas malinterpretando-

-oh no, talvez ya debias de regresar con tu amada, entonces debias dejar a tu juguete por que ella te esperaba-

-no, no ,no Bella, no saques conclusiones que no son ciertas, solo escuchame si-

-ya Edward, solo dejame en paz, me queda mas que claro lo que quieres decir, no hay necesidad de mentir para q..-

-¡PUEDES ESCUCHARME, MALDITA SEA! CIERRA ESA BOQUITA TUYA Y ESCUCHAME CON ATENCIÓN-me quede congelada, jamás había escuchado a Edward gritarme de esa forma, en realidad nunca me había gritado. No se como, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba entre los brazos de Edward sujetada firmemente sin poder moverme ni un milimetro. Solo me quedaba esperar y escuchar lo que me hiba a decir.

Bueno aquí llego con el capitulo 8 de mi fic, siento mucho la demora, pero estaba en mis últimos dias de colegio (siiiii!!! Porfin saliiiii!!!!!!) asi que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir.

Talvez dentro de dos semanas mas tenga un nuevo capitulo, pues dentro de una semana tengo que dar las pruebas para entrar a la universidad y viene la licenciatura o graduacion como quieran llamarle, asi que por ahora aun estoy ligada a los estudios.

Como aun no me manejo muy bien con esta pagina me gustaria saber si alguien me pudiera explicar como responder sus reviews, perdon por no hacerlo antes a todos los que dejaban reviews pero mi ignorancia me supera ajajajja, asi que si alguien me pudiera decir se lo agradecería mucho

Bueno no los aburro mas con mi falta de conocimiento, besos para todos!!!

Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, se que ha pasado bastante tiempo sin subir, pero se me junto un montón de cosas que me impidieron no solo escribir el capitulo, sino también pensarlo. A la falta de creatividad por la que me vi afectada, se le sumo la leucemia detectada a mi primo de 3 añitos, por lo que mi familia tuvo que separarse debido al que tratamiento solo estaba en santiago. Así que no fue un muy feliz cierre de año y les pido mis disculpas por la demora.**

**Con respecto al capitulo, la verdad creo que es el mas corto que he escrito, pero no quería demorar mas, así que me decidí a subirlo tal como esta. Por lo menos ya tengo la idea del siguiente capitulo por lo que espero no demorar tanto.**

**Sin mas que decir a mi favor, aquí les dejo el cap.**

**Capitulo 9: **

**Bella POV**

**Me gustaría por un momento tener el poder de Edward, ya que han pasado dos minutos y aún no dice nada. Se limita a observarme y no dice nada, y esto ya me esta aburriendo. Además no es muy seguro seguir tan juntos, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa.**

**-Edward sino tienes nada que decir te agradecería que me soltaras por favor-**

**-¿que?...oh si...lo siento. Bella por favor yo...-**

**-tu que Edward, sinceramente encuentro esto una perdida de tiempo porque no me has dicho nada aparte de lo que yo ya sabia-**

**-y que es lo que tú crees saber-**

**-lo obvio, que te fuiste porque ya no sentías nada por mi-**

**-pues estas muy equivocada Bella, yo jamás te he dejado de amar, tú eres la única que está en mi corazón, bueno ahora también está mi hija. Pero te aseguro que jamás nadie las sacara de ahí-dijo posando mi mano en su pecho donde debiera latir su corazón**

**-como esperas que crea eso. ¿me crees tan estúpida para hacerlo?. Ya confié en ti una vez, te lo entregue todo Edward, te di todo lo que podía darte, pero te dio lo mismo, nada de lo que hice te importo ya que tu única intención era jugar conmigo, y eso Edward, eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar-**

**-yo jamás he jugado contigo Bella, solo te pido una oportunidad-**

**-Edward, ¡esta es la oportunidad que me pides y no haces mas que repetir y repetir lo mismo!, y sinceramente me hace daño, me hace daño recordar todo lo que me dijiste, asi que te lo pido, si vas a decir algo mas, dilo ahora, porque no quiero volver hablar de esto, y lamentablemente creo que nos vamos a ver muy a menudo y no quiero tener problemas contigo-**

**-¡maldición! No puedo creer que no sea capaz de expresarme bien, pero es que tu cercanía de verdad me altera, todo esto me esta alterando y aún no puedo procesarlo…lo siento-decía mientra se tomaba el rostro con las manos**

**-Edward…¡por favor!-prácticamente le estaba rogando. Si había algo que no soportaba en este momento era ver de esa forma a Edward, tan confundido y nervioso, me hace querer olvidar todo y abrazarlo, pero no puedo, por mas que quisiera no puedo hacerlo en este momento.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Edward?-**

**-lo quiero todo de ti Bella-**

**-ya hubo una vez en que te di todo, y lo pisoteaste-**

**-por ahora me conformo con tu perdón, con que cada vez que me mides no lo hagas con dolor ni resentimiento, lo demás, se que con el tiempo se verán las cosas, fueron siete años, y se que de un día para otro no voy a cambiar las cosas simplemente porque yo quiero que sea asi, pero no me pidas que me rinda y me aleje de ti, porque no lo voy a hacer. Ya te pedí una oportunidad para hablar, y me la diste, gracias por eso, ahora te pido una oportunidad para volverte a conquistar, y te ruego que me la des-**

**-y…que pasa con…tu…prometida-le dije mientras dirigía mi mirada al suelo, no quería que viera algo que no es en mi rostro**

**-mi Bella, yo nunca me casaría con alguien como ella, te tendría respuestas para todo, incluso a la pregunta mas estúpida que se le pudiera ocurrir a Emmett, pero jamás encontraré una para justificar el que haya aceptado tener algo con ella-**

**-tal vez fue tu estupidez-susurre para mi, pero se me olvido que podía escucharme**

**-si, tu teoría puede ser verdad-dijo metido en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro**

**-además, Alice ya vio mi boda, y déjame decirte que te ves hermosa con ese vestido blanco-me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos**

**-pues no te creo, yo jamás me casaré, y menos contigo-la verdad me puso muy nerviosa lo que me dijo, yo no me veo con un vestido blanco caminando por el pasillo de una iglesia ante la mirada atenta de un montón de gente. Iuuuuu…no, definitivamente no**

**-esta bien, Alice no vio eso-uffff que alivio-solo vio como yo te llevaba a Las Vegas a escondidas, me regaño un montón-**

**-ammmm…como que deberiamos regresar, ya se esta oscureciendo-**

**-ahh, en realidad esta amaneciendo, pero creo que tienes razón. ¿Bella?-**

**-¿si?-**

**-¿me darías algo para no perder la esperanza ni las fuerzas?-**

**-eso depende de lo que pidas-**

**-es algo simple- y sin decir mas se acerco a mi y me beso. Un beso dulce que no pude evitar corresponder, pero que solo duro unos segundos, pues al instante vi a Edward estrellarse con un árbol y yo sentí chocar contra otro.**

**Renesmee POV**

**Ya faltaba poco para que tuviéramos que ir al instituto y mamá aún no llegaba. Tio Chris decía que era porque las reconciliaciones eran de lo mejor, sinceramente no creía que eso sucediera, mamá es muy testadura.**

**Ya pasó otra hora y por fin mamá venía de regreso. Cuando entró a la casa, mi tio y yo nos quedamos mirando confundidos mientras ella subía las escaleras velozmente. No entendía lo que pasaba, a lo mejor las cosas no salieron bien. Tendría que averiguar lo que sucedió.**

**-y a esa que le sucede-me preguntó Chris**

**-no lo sé, tío-**

**Creo que no sería necesario que investigara mucho, pues alguien se acercaba a la casa, y tengo la ligera sospecha de que es responsable de la furia de mamá.**

* * *

**Si quieren comentar en buena, en mala, dar ideas o lo que quieran decir, ya saben, aprieten el botoncito verde.**

**Hasta pronto!!!!!…espero.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ola…se que ha pasado muxo muxo desde que subi el capitulo anterior, y se que este capitulo es muy muy corto, pero lamentablemente es lo unico que tengo por ahora. Me costo mucho terminar el cap, lo tenia hasta la mitad, desde hace mucho, poco despues de haber subido el anterior, pero no kerian subirlo tan corto, pero decidi que no podia seguir haciendolas esperar xq kizas hubiera pasado mas tiempo, ya ke este año entre a la universidad y fue mas duro de lo ke pense, y mas con el terremoto ke afecto a mi pais y yo estuve en santiago en un depa en el piso 12 la verdad ke me asuste arto, y se me junto todo, y colapse, pero de verdad ke voy a hacer todo lo posible para ke las ideas vuelvan, no quiero dejar el fic, y no lo voy a hacer se los aseguro._

_Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo, perdon por lo corto_

_OH, y __**ROXY CULLEN, **__tu le achuntaste con respecto a quien separo a Bella y Edward_

_Capitulo 10:_

_Bella POV_

_Cuando levante la vista me fije en el gran lobo que le gruñía a Edward, Jake, con que él fue quien me salvo de hacer alguna posible estupidez._

_-tranquilo Jake, cálmate. Edward, es mejor que te vallas, no es un buen momento para hablar, te veré luego en el instituto-_

_-OK, te veo luego- y con una última mirada a Jake se perdió entre los árboles_

_Inmediatamente Jacob se dirigió a mi y me lanzo un gruñido, se dio vuelta y se oculto tras unos árboles para volver a su estado humano. Al verlo a los ojos supe que no sería un reencuentro alegre, pero no lo podía culpar._

_-que rayos es lo que pensabas Isabella, explícame por favor que mierda pensabas para encontrarte besándote con ese chupasangre-_

_-bueno, yo…no lo se, de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando, pero enseguida llegaste tu y..-_

_-por suerte llegue-_

_-ya olvídalo Jake, ser-_

_-la que tendría que olvidarlo eres tu Bella, porque al parecer todavía no lo haces-_

_Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por algunos segundos, pero lo mejor era salir de ahí, pues no quería iniciar una pelea con Jacob. Así que me fui de regreso a casa. No me gustaba que empezaran a recriminarme por lo que sentía o no sentía, nadie sabrá nunca que es lo realmente sufrí y el alivio que sentí al tener los labios de Edward nuevamente sobre los míos, aunque me cueste aceptarlo. ¿Cómo es posible que con solo el roce de sus labios se alivie mi corazón?_

_Cuando llegue a casa, Nessie y Chris me miraban confundidos, supongo que se me notaba en la cara que no estaba de humor. Casi después de que llegue, lo hizo también Jacob. Renesmee corrió a su encuentro. Me alegraba por ella pues había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima ves que se vieron. Su relación no ha sido nada fácil, primero porque yo tenia cierta oposición a ello, además de que estábamos constantemente cambiando de residencia y Jake se quedaba en La Push esperando por si Victoria regresaba. _

_Todo esto era muy confuso, y pensar que solo han pasado cuanto ¿tres o dos días desde que nos establecimos aquí?…no quiero imaginar lo que me espera aún._

_Renesmee POV_

_-¡¡¡¡¡JAAKEEEEE!!!!!!!!-_

_-mi Nessie- me susurro en mi oído mientras giraba conmigo en sus brazos. _

_-OH Jake, te he extrañado tanto, no sabes la falta que me has hecho-_

_-yo también te he extrañado pequeña-dijo para después besarme._

_Después de muchos besos, abrazos y palabras bonitas, mamá apareció, pues era hora de irnos al instituto. Aunque no quería ir ya que no quería dejar solito a mi Jake, al final me fui con Chris y mamá. _

_Al llegar, los Cullen ya estaban ahí, e inmediatamente te acercaron a nosotros. Me sorprendió no ver a Tanya con ellos, pero aún así no me sentía muy cómoda._

_-¡hola Bella, hola Renesmee, hola Chris!-nos saludó Alice_

_-hola-respondimos los tres_

_-buenos días Bella, Renesmee-_

_-buenos días Edward-respondió mamá_

"_mi Bella" pensaba Edward mirando a mamá, específicamente en un beso, pensé que tal vez era un beso de cuando mamá era humana, pero no lo era, sino que fue durante la conversación que tuvieron, y que interrumpió Jake. Con razón mamá llego tan enojada._

_-me voy al salón, los veo después-les dije a todos en general_

_-yo te acompaño…si tu quieres-se ofreció Edward_

_-yooo…claro-me encogí de hombros_

_Nos fuimos juntos al salón en un incomodo silencio, sabia que algún día tendríamos que hablar, pero si podía aplazarlo, lo haría._

_-Espera, por favor, yo…quisiera saber si puedo hablar contigo después de clases-me pregunto Edward_

_-no lo se, es que Jake llego y no lo he visto en mucho tiempo y…tal vez otro día podría ser-_

_-claro puede ser cualquier dia que quieras, yo estaré esperando tu respuesta-me dijo un poco decaído, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad no me gustaba hacerlo sentir mal, a nadie, por lo que no pude evitar darle un beso en la mejilla, y por supuesto me sonroje._

_-nos vemos después-le dije tímidamente_

_-claro, hasta luego nessie-y entre en mi salon dirigiendome a mi mesa. _

_Edward POV_

_Definitivamente las cosas me estaban saliendo un poco mejor, primero la conversación con Bella que, bueno no logre decir mucho y me comporte como un verdadero estupido, pero por lo menos la volvi a besar, si no fuera por ese estupido perro quizas que mas hubiera pasado. Pero bueno, y ahora mi hija me dio un beso en la mejilla y aunque aun no me acepta este simple gesto me hace muy feliz. Se que debo tener paciencia, y la voy a tener. _


	11. conociendote

Capitulo 11

Edward POV

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que nos encontramos con Bella, y ella ya esta a punto de partir para buscar a sus amigos. Según lo que hemos sabido, Victoria esta formando un ejercito, por lo que ahora mas que nunca necesitamos la ayuda de otros. No podemos permitir que Victoria siga siendo una amenaza.

Con Renesmee, a pesar de que aún no hemos conversado seriamente, hay mas cordialidad que antes, siempre me saluda y sonríe cuando nos encontramos en el instituto, así que creo que las cosas van bien. Aunque me cuesta un poco no poder demostrarle todo mi afecto, pero sé que cometería un error siendo impulsivo.

Con la que las cosas siguen igual es con Bella, cero avance, me saluda fríamente y nunca me sonríe. Me duele su actitud pero se que en el fondo nuestro amor esta intacto, solo que su corazón esta muy lastimado, lleno de dudas y miedos, y todo por mi culpa. Así que solo puedo darle tiempo, eso si, siempre le estoy recordando que la amo con pequeños detalles, una flor, una nota, siempre hay algo, aunque su respuesta sea una fría mirada.

* * *

Mañana Bella partirá a su viaje, yo quería acompañarla, pero me dijo que estaría un poco mas tranquila si yo me quedaba cuidando a nuestra hija que finalmente se quedaría en nuestra casa con el chucho imbecil que no se separaba de ella, menos mal que no iba al instituto, ahí si que me vuelve loco.

Todos estaban entusiasmados con la permanencia de mi hija en casa, Alice estaba como loca arreglando las habitaciones en las que se quedarían, la de mi hija estaría al lado de la mía en el tercer piso mientras que la del chucho en el primero, lo más alejado posible.

-¡Edward! deja ya de estar perdiendo el tiempo y has algo útil, ven a ayudar a subir los muebles para la habitación de mi sobrina- por sorprendente que pareciera, y de verdad que era sorprendente, Rosalie estaba muy amigable con todos, y eso era raro, supongo que también cayo bajo el encanto de Renesmee.

-rápido por favor Edward, que el tiempo se pasa volando y solo quedan unas 6 horas-

-Alice, ¿no crees que estas un poquito acelerada? Tenemos tiempo de sobra- trate de razonar con ella

-¡Edward¡ que clase de padre serás si no te preocupas por el bienestar de tu hija en tu casa, como esperas ganártela si no haces nada mas que andar reclamando, ¿y si ella no quiere regresar mas porque no estaba cómoda, o le falta algo? Tenemos que hacerla sentir lo mejor posible-

-pero Alice tampoco debemos agobiarla, tal vez es igual a Bella y no le gusta mucho ser el centro de atención. En realidad no sabemos mucho sobre sus gustos, así que..-

-ya cállate y sigue ayudando, o sino lárgate por ahí- me dijo Alice dejándome solo.

* * *

-te echaré de menos mi vida-

-yo también mamá, nunca hemos estado separadas, vuelve pronto ¿si?-

Era una imagen hermosa ver a las dos mujeres mas importantes en mi vida así como estaban ahora, abrazadas y no queriendo separarse. Nessie tenía un tierno puchero, recordándome que a pesar de aparentar ser mayor y ser mas madura, también era una niña de tan solo siete años.

Mi hija se despidió de Christopher y luego se fue a los brazos del chucho y Bella se acerco a mí.

-por favor cuídala mucho, te estoy dejando lo más importante de mi vida-

-no tienes de que preocuparte Bella, estaré al pendiente de que nada le falte y se encuentre lo mas cómoda posible-

-bueno, entonces estas a cargo. Creo que ya es hora, debemos par- no la deje seguir hablando, y junte mis labios con los suyos en un beso desesperado, sujete su rostro entre mis manos para impedir que se alejara, aunque ni siquiera lo intentó, tal ves por que le gustaba o por que la pille por sorpresa. Creo que la segunda opción era la correcta, pues rápidamente se alejo de mi y me lanzo una mirada de furia que en realidad me causo mucha gracia, aunque en este momento cualquier cosa me causaría gracia, ya que me encontraba en las nubes.

-n-no v-uelv-as a hace-cerlo-

-no puedo asegurarte nada-

Me dirigió una última mirada furiosa, y yo una gran sonrisa, antes de dar vuelta y partir. Nos quedamos mi familia, el chucho, mi hija y yo fuera de su casa. Ahora deberíamos partir a nuestra casa, pero no sabia como hablarle.

-ehhh…creo que debemos partir-les dije a mi familia que estaba con nosotros, al chucho y a mi hija, quien asintió mirándome nerviosamente.

Tome sus cosas a pesar de sus protestas, que solo era un bolso con su ropa, y comenzamos a correr en dirección a nuestra casa. Llegamos en 10 minutos, entramos directamente a la sala.

-bueno, les mostraré sus habitaciones, síganme-les dije a ambos.

Primero fuimos a la habitación del chucho, que se encontraba renuente a quedarse en nuestra casa, ojala decidiera irse, mejor para mi. Renesmee me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

-esta es tu habitación Jacob, si necesitas algo o no estas cómodo solo avísanos- él solo asintió para entrar en ella.

Luego dirigí a mi hija al tercer piso en donde estaban nuestras habitaciones, cuando llegamos abrí la puerta para que entrara y deje sus cosas.

-esta es tu habitación, no sabíamos tus gustos, así que…espero que te guste…si quieres cambiar algo puedes hacerlo…bueno yo…te dejare para que te acomodes…cualquier cosa mi habitación es la de al lado-

-ok…gracias-

Salí de su habitación, y me quede unos minutos parado sin saber que hacer ahora, así que me fui a mi habitación y coloque música para despejar mi mente.

Podía sentirla caminando en su habitación, quería ir a verla pero no sabía si sería bueno, tal vez estuvo mal colocar al chucho ese lejos de ella, al fin y al cabo, él es lo mas cercano que tiene en este momento, y solo la estamos haciendo sentir incomoda. Creo que tendré que permitirles compartir habitación, de igual forma estaré cerca para vigilarlos.

Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la del chucho ese y decirle que podía quedarse con Renesmee, llegue abajo pero el chucho había salido de la casa, mi hija bajo al rato, y con su mirada baja salió para buscar al chucho. Mi familia y yo nos quedamos viendo la puerta, esperando que volvieran, pero como no lo hicieron se fueron cada uno a hacer sus cosas. Yo me quede esperando que volvieran. A la hora después volvió solamente mi hija con una cara que me dolió el alma, y no pude evitar preguntarle que le sucedía.

-hey pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien?- si ese perro le hizo algo lo mato

-yy-yo…mmm…quería decirles que…Jacob prefirió quedarse en mi casa, no se sentía muy cómodo con tantos vampiros, lamento las molestias- dijo alzando la voz para que todo la escucháramos.

-no te preocupes Nessie, no es ninguna molestia para nosotros recibirlos aquí- le dijo Esme que había venido a verla al igual que mi familia. Se podía sentir lo incomoda que estaba Renesmee, quien pidiendo permiso se retiro a su habitación. Silenciosamente mi familia me fue dejando solo en casa para que hablara con ella, cosa que les agradecí con la mirada antes que se fueran. Subí lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación y golpear suavemente. Cuando escuche un "adelante" entre en su habitación y me encontré con ella en su cama abrazada a una almohada. Cuando me vio entrar, se sentó rápidamente, quitándose algunas lagrimas que se encontraban en su rostro. Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado. No sabía que hacer o decir.

-que sucede pequeña-

-lo siento…yo no se…creo que demasiadas emociones…tal vez…no lo se- dijo comenzando a sollozar. La acerque a mí y la abrase fuertemente.

-tranquila no es necesario que hables, solo desahógate, veras que después te sentirás mejor y si quieres hablamos, ahora solo deja salir todo-

Me dolía verla llorar, era algo que no quería que volviera a pasar, por más bien que me sintiera teniéndola en mis brazos. Estuvimos así varios minutos, hasta que sentí que se quedo dormida. Eso me sorprendió, pues a pesar de llevar 3 semanas viéndola, me di cuenta de que no se muchas cosas sobre ella. Creo que sería un buen tema para comenzar hablar con ella, pero eso será cuando despierte.

Ella seguía durmiendo y durante ese tiempo me di cuenta de que era igual a Bella, hablaba dormida. La nombraba a ella, a Christopher. Definitivamente iba a matar a ese perro, pues cuando nombro a Jacob lo hizo medio sollozando, tuve que abrazarla mas fuerte y decirle palabras de cariño. Mi corazón de un latido de alegría cuando de sus labios salió la palabra papá

Cuando despertó ya era de mañana, ella se encontraba abrazada a mi, y cuando estaba abriendo sus ojos se acurrucó a mi lado inconcientemente, y yo la abrace mas a mi, porque una vez que se despertara por completo, no sabia si iba a volver a tenerla entre mis brazos prontos.

-buenos días, princesa- le salude mientras se tallaba los ojos confundida

-ehh…buenos días-dijo tímidamente- ¡oh! Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte-

-no te disculpes, por favor, siempre voy a estar para ti si así lo deseas-

-gracias, por…-

-¿quieres…hablar de ello? Si quieres puedes quedarte en casa y no ir al instituto-

-creo que aceptare tu oferta por esta vez-

Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, que se rompió por el sonido de su estomago, haciendo que mi hija se pusiera roja, era algo totalmente gracioso de ver.

-yo no le veo lo gracioso- me gruño Nessie

-que te parece si vas a desayunar y mientras me cuentas como es que puedes leer mentes y todo con respecto a ti, ¿vale?-

-pueeess…solo acepto porque tengo un poco de hambre- y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina. Justo venían de regreso mi familia.

-¡hey nessie! Buenos días- le saludo Alice

-buenos días a todos-

-porque no estas vestida para el instituto, cariño- le pregunto Esme

-ella no irá hoy- les dije a todos

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Alice

-ehhh…no sucede nada, solo…nos conoceremos, si eso, tendremos una conversación para conocernos-le respondió Renesmee, dejándome sorprendido y feliz.

-bueno en ese caso nosotros nos vamos, llegaremos a la tarde, ¡byee!-

Cuando todos se fueron, le comencé a hacer el desayuno a mi hija, aunque ella se quejo de que podía hacerlo ella misma, le dije que yo quería hacerlo para ella.

-no esta nada mal para ser un vampiro-me dijo

-pues gracias, se hace lo que se puede- le respondí con un tono de diversión-ahora que has terminado me gustaría saber un par de cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-primero me gustaría que me aclararas una duda, ¿tú puedes leer las mentes?-

-sip, tengo tu don, aunque el mío funciona distinto al tuyo, no me llegan los pensamientos de todos a la vez, puedo bloquearlos y cuando quiero escuchar a alguien lo desbloqueo-

-así que puedes leer mi mente, ¿y por que yo no puedo leer la tuya?-

-debido al escudo que herede de mamá, puedo bloquear todos los poderes de otros vampiros, nada puede afectarme, o eso creo-

-wuuaauu! Eso es bueno, creo-

Nos quedamos en silencio, esto se estaba volviendo una costumbre, tenía tantas dudas, quería saber más de ella, pero no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una conversación.

-mmm…bueno yo puedo dormir, como te habrás dado cuenta, y también comer alimentos humanos, soy mitimiti.-

-¿mitimiti?-le pregunte sin entender

-sip, mitad vampiro y mitad humana, tengo características de ambos, soy rara en todos los sentidos-

-yo diría que eres especial-le dije con una sonrisa, que me correspondió.

* * *

Realmente les debo una disculpa por los meses y meses de demora con el capitulo, pero la universidad me lleno por completo, trabajo por aquí trabajo por allá, mas de alguna entenderá.

Pero ahora como se viene el término de semestre, supuestamente el viernes, tendré todo julio para dejar llevar la imaginación, así que nos veremos pronto, se los aseguro, además que ya se viene eclipseeeee! Y eso será aun más motivante, aquí en chile se estrena el 1 y justo ese día tendré prueba, pero yo creo que no voy a poder estudiar nada con la emoción.

Bueno, las dejo y espero sus reviews, aunke sean insultos por la demora jajajjaja, nos vemos a mas tardar para el 15 de julio.

Byeeee a todos y a esperar eclipseeeeeeee!


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Edward POV

Después de la conversación que tuvimos con Nessie, en la que conocí muchos de sus gustos, como por ejemplo que su color favorito es el azul, le encanta el chocolate, duerme entre 3 a 5 horas, se me pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido, y cuando me fije era hora de comer, así que le volví a cocinar para que comiera, a lo que Esme se quejo pues ella quería hacerlo. Cuando ella termino nos fuimos a su habitación.

-y dime, ¿hay algo mas que te gustaría saber?-me dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama

-pues si, quiero saberlo todo de ti, todas tus experiencias-

Y así comenzó a relatarme su vida, sus primeros recuerdos, cuando hablo, cuando camino, su rápido crecimiento, todo. Yo estaba feliz.

-así que es la primera vez que asistes al instituto, y mas encima llegaste atrasada-le dije como burla

-es que no sabia donde estaba el salón, y cuando llegue me llevé una gran sorpresa al conocer a un cullen-

-al principio no estaba prestando mucha atención hasta que escuché "swan", y me congele al ver el gran parecido con mi bella-

-mamá siempre me dice que me parezco más a ti-

-físicamente puede ser, pero cuando veo tus acciones, tus gestos, eres igual a ella, es realmente fantastico-

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno con sus pensamientos, yo solo pensaba en todo lo que me había perdido, todo por una mala decisión.

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-me dijo tímidamente

-ya lo hiciste, pero te doy permiso para que hagas otra-le dije sonriéndole para darle confianza

-mmm… ¿Por qué?-

-a que te refieres-

-… ¿Por qué te fuiste?...-

Por fin iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar seriamente con ella, solo espero que pueda entenderme.

-creo que eso es lo mas estúpido que he hecho en toda mi larga existencia, me voy a arrepentir siempre por haberlo echo, no pensé en las consecuencias que mis acciones traerían. Yo solo quería la felicidad de Bella, quería que tuviera lo que yo no podría darle, quería que tuviera lo que yo creía que ella querría para su futuro. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás debí haberlo echo, porque yo la amaba, la amo y la amaré siempre, fui un maldito egoísta, porque en realidad hice lo que yo quería sin pensar en los demás, fui ególatra porque pensé solo en mi, pensé que lo sabia todo pero en realidad no sabia nada.

Cuando Jasper la atacó en su cumpleaños, me di cuenta de que éramos una amenaza para Bella, y pensando que estando lejos de ella, estaría a salvo.

Yo te juro que jamás quise dejarla de la forma en que lo hice, si hubiera sabido, si hubiera escuchado a los demás-

-pero los hubiera no cambian nada, lo que hiciste no puedes cambiarlo-

-se que no puedo cambiarlo, pero quiero enmendarlo, quiero estar con ustedes desde ahora en adelante, quiero estar presente en sus vidas, por favor, no se cuan difícil debe resultar esto para ti y para Bella, pero te pido una oportunidad para estar a tu lado, para entregarte el amor que debí entregarte antes-ya me encontraba arrodillado ante ella, si era necesario rogar lo haría.

-por favor levántate, no quiero que te humilles así, tú me importas, siempre lo has hecho, mamá siempre me hablo de ti y lo único que quería era conocerte, pero cuando te vi con esa tipa, la felicidad que había en mi corazón por haberte conocido, se transformo en dolor-

-te juro que no hubo nada entre ella y yo, le di una oportunidad, pero jamás le demostré cariño, simplemente lo hice para que me dejaran en paz, pero yo amo a Bella, yo…-

-lo se, lose, pero no es a mi a quien debes convencer-me dijo ella pasando su mano por mi cabello tiernamente

-pero..-

-yo te quiero, y siempre quise conocerte, y no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad que me ofrece el destino, por favor prométeme que no nos vas a volver a dejar, que no lastimaras a mamá, no nos dejes otra vez…papá-

-te lo juro por mi vida, jamás me iré otra vez, gracias, gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces-por fin pude abrazarla demostrándole todo mi amor. Ahora se viene otro obstáculo que sobrellevar, pero haría lo imposible para mantener a mis dos amores a salvo de todo.

* * *

Olaaaaaaaaaa a todos!

Justo en mi límite de tiempo, como buena chilena a última hora jajajjaja. Quise terminar con edward y renesmee porque no me podia sacar de la cabeza que no se arreglaran, no me gustaba que terminaran solo asi, talvez es relleno, no lo se, pero asi quise hacerlo. Y como dijo Edward, ya se viene la gran batalla, no queda mucho de este fic.

No se cuando vuelva a actualizar ya que me voy a santiago y seguro alla no hago nada, pero espero subir antes de entrar a clases que es el 9 de agosto.

Bueno nos vemos hasta la próximaaaaaa!

Byeee!

Felices vacaciones!

Pd:perdón por lo corto del capitulo, pero ya se viene lo bueno

Pd2: me encanto eclipse! Después de dar la prueba, en la que no me fue tan bien, pero igual pase en ramo, me fui derechito al cine jajajjaja.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Renesmee POV

Me siento realmente bien después de haber solucionado las cosas con mi padre, es como haberme sacado un peso de encima, por fin puedo demostrarle todo el amor que siento por él, pero aún así, algo en mi corazón no me deja estar tranquila del todo, no se que será, pero espero que no sea nada malo.

Ya había conversado con toda la familia Cullen, y quedamos en muy buenos términos, me alegraba tener una gran familia, y fue así que las mujeres Cullen decidieron salir de compras, cosa que no me alegro mucho, pero entre todas me obligaron prometiendo que cuando mamá llegara iríamos también con ella. Estuvimos todo el día en el centro comercial, y sinceramente ya estaba aburrida, y mis tías, especialmente Alice, estaban perdiendo la paciencia, pues a todo le decía que no. Después de mucha insistencia volvimos a la casa.

-¡Edward!...tu hija es peor que bella, ¡sacó lo peor de los dos!- llego gritándole a mi papá apenas entramos a la casa, este solo nos miraba divertido.

-papá, ¿aún no hay noticias de mamá o de tío Chris?-

-aún no sabemos nada, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien-

Después de conversar un rato con la familia, me fue a dormir. Esa noche mí sueño estuvo intranquilo, un gran temor me invadió, y desperté luego de una horrible pesadilla en la que perdía a mamá. Mi papá estaba a mi lado, abrazándome, pero podía leer en su mente que el también tenía esa opresión en el pecho. Estuvimos así durante unos minutos, hasta que sentimos unas esencias que se dirigían a la casa, esencias demasiado conocidas para mi.

Juntos salimos a esperarlos, hasta que salieron de las sombras, primero vi a mi Jacob, que a pesar de todo, me alegraba el corazón, y tras de él estaba Bianca.

-hey Bianca, cuanto tiempo sin ver…que sucede- sus caras inexpresivas me hacían saber que algo pasaba

-les tendieron una trampa, Victoria y su ejercito, junto a la ayuda de los Vulturis, atraparon a Bella- y con esas simples palabras, mi corazón comenzó a llorar junto al de mi padre.

Edward POV

No podía ser cierto lo que esa vampira dijo, Bella no podía estar en manos de esos malditos, me negaba a creerlo.

-por favor podrían explicarnos lo que sucede, no estamos entendiendo nada- dijo Rosalie

-¡que es lo que no entiendes!¡esos malditos tienen a mi bella, debemos hacer algo!-dije alterado, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

-Edward, tranquilo, debemos estar al tanto de la situación, encárgate de tranquilizar a tu hija por ahora- no me había dado cuenta de que nessie estaba llorando arrodillada en el suelo, fui con ella, tomándola en mis brazos, y la lleve adentro. Todos estábamos esperando que nos dijeran lo que pasaba.

-nosotros nos dirigíamos a su encuentro, cuando estábamos por llegar, sentimos la presencia de varios de los nuestros, así que nos acercamos cautelosamente. Mi poder consiste en borrar mi esencia y de los que yo quiera, así que nadie podía percibirnos, cuando llegamos, vimos que Victoria se encontraba junto a su ejército, y además estaban los Vulturis. Nos sorprendimos de aquello, pero cuando escuchamos que se llevarían a Bella y a Chris con ellos, decidimos venir inmediatamente aquí, y ver que podemos hacer- nos explico la vampiresa que se encontraba con nosotros.

-lo siento, ella es Bianca, la pareja de mi tío-nos informo mi hija viendo la duda en la mente de todos.

-¿pero que razón tendrían ellos para llevárselos así? No le encuentro lógica-dijo pensativamente Jasper.

-me importa una mierda sus razones, lo único que se es que debemos sacarlos ya-le dijo sintiéndome cada vez mas molesto por su aparente calma.

-debemos pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar, tenemos que tener un buen plan si llegásemos a enfrentar a los Vulturis-nos dijo Carlisle.

Después de un rato de discusión, ya teníamos un plan listo, solo espero que funcione y que mi Bella se encuentre bien.

Bella POV

No podía creer lo tontos que fuimos, nos confiamos demasiado de Victoria, pero es que como íbamos a suponer que se iba a aliar con los Vulturis, eso nos sorprendió a todos.

Flash Back

Íbamos junto al clan irlandés, que eran conocidos de Chris, a buscar mas ayuda, yo tenia unos amigos que ahora se encontraban cerca de España, por lo que tuvimos que hacer un gran recorrido. Llevábamos la mitad del camino cuando sentimos la presencia de vampiros cerca de nuestra ubicación, demasiado cerca…y muchos.

Nos pusimos en posición de defensa, todos en alerta. Después de unos minutos aparecieron ante nosotros Victoria junto a un gran ejército, pero atrás de ella venía alguien mas, varios mas, Chris soltó un jadeo, yo lo miré preocupada, pero él tenía puesta su atención en los sujetos con capas negras.

Fin Flash Back

De ahí todo fue confuso para mi, todos se pusieron tensos, nos dijeron que deberíamos acompañarlos pues teníamos una acusación de traición a nuestra raza, en un cerrar de ojos nos tenían apresados, solo pude ver como uno a uno fueron cayendo inconcientes nuestros amigos, la única que quedo en pie fui yo, supongo que por mi escudo (N/A: Bella sabe sobre su escudo, lo que no sabe es que puede expandirlo) ellos me miraron sorprendidos, y solo me sujetaron mas fuerte llevándome con ellos.

Nos subieron a una camioneta y luego partieron. Viajamos durante unas horas, hasta que pude ver unas grandes murallas, parecía una ciudad medieval, rodeada por completo. Entramos a la ciudad hasta que llegamos a una especie de castillo, no estaba segura. Nos sacaron y llevaron a los demás adentro mientras a mi me empujaban para que entrara. Nos dirigieron a un gran salón en donde se encontraban tres "tronos" por decirlo de alguna forma, fue ahí donde me di cuenta con quienes estábamos, y no me gusta para nada.

* * *

voy a llorar, en serio, estoy sumamente decepcionada de mi por no haber cumplido con la fecha que dije, pero es que...maldito horario lo odio!...lo siento por el cap, es demasiado corto y no quede satisfecha con el, me hubiera gustado no subirlo aun hasta que estuviera mas a mi gusto, pero ya habia pasado mucho tiempo, pero ahora si o si que para mi cumple subo uno, voy a tener unas mini vacaciones por fiestas patrias, asi que no se como lo hare, pero el 24 tendran un cap.

tambien queria dar las gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y alertas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sentir saber que leen mi historia, nunca pense que alguien me agregaria a autor favorito cuando me demoro meses y meses en subir, mi mas sincero agradecimiento a todos los que me leen!

bueno, nos veremos el 24, y presionenme porfavor...creo que funciono a presion...no broma...jajajjaja...besos a todos!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Bella POV

Ante mi se encontraban los supuestos reyes de nuestra raza, y a su lado se encontraba Victoria, quien me sonreía burlonamente.

-querida, lamento la forma en que te trajimos hasta aquí, pero es el procedimiento común, espero no nos guardes rencor- me dijo el que estaba en el centro, yo solo me quede en silencio.

-Alec, despiértalos- en ese momento todos mis amigos despertaron, se miraban confundidos hasta que se fijaron en quienes estaban con nosotros.

-bueno, ahora que estamos todos presentes, les informare la razón de su visita a Volterra-ante eso bufe, pero Chris me dio una mirada que me hizo quedarme quieta.

-nos llego la información de que ustedes estaban formando un ejercito para generar una batalla que podría poner en riesgo nuestro secreto, y que dentro de ese grupo se encontrarían licántropos, enemigos naturales de nuestra especie, ¿tienen algo que decir ante esto?-

-por supuesto Aro, primero que nada es verdad que estábamos juntando aliados, pero eso se debe a que nuestros amigos se encontraban en peligro, en ningún momento pensamos en poner en riesgo nuestro secreto, en ese caso la que estaría rompiendo las reglas es Victoria, es ella la que ha estado creando un ejercito convirtiendo a una gran cantidad de humanos, tu debes saberlo perfectamente- le dijo falta

-si, pude verlo, y créeme amigo mío que también hablaremos sobre eso, lo que nos preocupa de todo esto es su alianza con los hijos de la luna- le respondió el tal Aro

-esos seres son nuestros enemigos, ¡y ustedes se unen a ellos!-

-ellos no son hijos de la luna-les dije tímidamente

-pude ver en la mente de la demandante, y ellos si me lo parecen-

-ellos son lobos, pero no necesitan de la luna para transformarse, como si lo hacen los hijos de la luna. Son totalmente distintos-le dije mas segura que antes

-bueno, puedo darme cuenta de que algunas cosas merecen una investigación mas profunda que esta simple conversación, mientras hacemos eso, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí en el castillo, no tenemos ningún problema con aquello, ¿verdad hermanos?- se giro para preguntarles, a lo que solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-bueno, pueden retirarse, que tengan una buena estancia- y sin esperar mas nos retiramos.

Caminábamos hacia donde nos dirigía uno de ellos, nos llevo hasta una sala y se retiro.

-esto no me gusta, no me gusta para nada, para nada- decía Chris caminando de un lado para otro

-fue una excelente jugada de Victoria, contar con el apoyo de los Vulturis, aunque eso se puede convertir en algo negativo también. Todo depende de lo que quieran ellos-

-¿a que te refieres?-le pregunte, no entendía que quería decir con eso

-la mayoría de lo que estamos aquí tenemos dones, y no me seria sorpresa si los Vultiris se interesan en ellos, eso no nos conviene para nada, y si iniciáramos una pelea quedaríamos reducidos de inmediato, ya pudiste ver que de un momento para otro quedamos inconciente, sin sentir nada, estaríamos muertos en menos de un segundo-

-tengo una duda, se supone que afecto a todos, pero yo no caí en ningún momento, ¿a que se podría deber?-

-bueno, no lo se, puede ser algún don, pero no puedo asegurarte nada, solo espero que Aro no se interese mucho en ti, eso sería…malo-

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, yo por mi parte pensaba en la posibilidad de tener algún don, sabia que tenia un escudo, por algo Edward no podía leerme la mente, pero nunca considere que también sería inmune a otros dones.

No pude seguir pensando mas, de un momento a otro Bianca apareció ante nosotros, y junto a ella Edward. El corrió hacia mi, al igual que Bianca hacia Chris, pero no me fije en eso, solo podía sentir los labios de Edward sobre los míos de forma apasionada, y no dude en responderle, lo admito, me deje llevar, pero luego me separe de él.

-que estas haciendo aquí, puede ser peligroso- le dije tratando de alejarme de sus brazos, pero él no me soltaba

-no podía estar tranquilo sin saber si estabas bien o si algo malo te hubiera pasado, necesitaba estar contigo- y nuevamente me beso. Esto de robarme besos se le estaba dando muy bien últimamente.

-Edward no tenemos mucho tiempo- le dijo Bianca

-como lograron entrar- les pregunto falta

-mi don permite esconder las esencias de los que yo quiera, pero lo importante es saber que sucede, por que los Vulturis los trajeron hasta acá-

-fue Victoria, ella nos denunció, y a ellos no le parece bien nuestra alianza con los lobos, investigaran pero nosotros debemos permanecer aquí- le explico Chris

-por ahora nos quedaremos cerca, pero estaremos al pendiente, si algo malo sucede, vendremos enseguida, ahora debemos irnos, se acerca un guardia. Te amo Bella, te amo- y una vez mas me beso, pero sentí la necesidad de besarlo con todo mi alma, así que lo tome del cuello y lo acerque a mi, él se sorprendió, pero igual me respondió.

Después de que se separó de mi, y Chris soltó a Bianca, ellos se fueron, al minuto después apareció uno de los guardias que estaba junto a los "reyes", era uno muy grande, un poco parecido a Emmett.

-los señores lo esperan, por favor diríjanse al salón-

Llegamos allá. Los tres estaban sentados en sus tronos, y, ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué hacía Tanya aquí? Nada bueno podía ser.

-querida Isabella, me acabo de enterar de algo que pude cambiar las cosas, ¿Qué relación tienes tú con los niños inmortales?- me pregunto Aro, dejándome asustada de lo que podría seguir.

-esta Denali nos ha dicho que tu tienes a una de ellos contigo, y eso es romper las reglas, debe ser castigado- dijo el otro de los Vulturis, Cayo según me habían dicho

-ella no es una niña inmortal-

-como podemos confiar en ti, todo indica que ella lo es-

-pero no lo es, ademas eso no tiene nada que ver con la razón por la que estamos aquí- le dijo Chris que estaba un poco nervioso

-tiene mucho que ver, tienen grandes acusaciones en su contra, y nosotros necesitamos saber, por lo que hemos decidido, que todos ustedes irán a juicio, toda la comunidad vampiriza participara en él, y de ellos depende su suerte-.

* * *

bueno aqui esta, como habia dixo, nunca dije la hora asi que...jajajjjaa

no se como quedo, estaba en crisis no tuve internet en toda la semana!...taba ke me moria, asi ke imaginense como taba, aora toy gastando plata de mi celu pa poder subir xd!

bueno, las dejo, xq debe durarme la plata jjajajjajja byeeeee!


	15. capitulo 15: El comienzo del final

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de mi Chris. la historia es completamente mía.

_**El camino hasta ahora…**_

-usted debe ser una de las señoritas Swan, ¿cierto?-

.

.

-hola soy Edward Cullen, un gusto-

.

.

-si déjeme ver…la señorita que acaba de salir debe ser la señorita…Renesmee Swan, ya que su hermana estaba enferma y hoy no asistiría a clases. Creo que su nombre era Isabella Swan… ¿Por qué la pregunta señor Cullen?-  
.

.

Por su culpa mi mamá ha sufrido todos estos años, sufriendo por alguien que ni se acuerda de ella y que se revuelca con la primera zorra que ve-

.

.

-mi nueva compañera en mi primera clase es...ISABELLA SWAN!-

.

.

-NO!-deje salir un gruñido-BELLA NO! ELLA NO!-

.

.

¡Rayos, ahora si que Bella me mata! ¿pero cómo se supone que iba a saber que eran los Cullen?  
.

.

- …los Cullen están aquí-

.

.

-ahora que están todos… ¿Qué quieren?-

.

.

-Bella…ella es tu hija. Tuya y de Edward ¿verdad?-

.

.

-¡mamá! Chris está en peligro, estábamos en el bosque cazando y de repente apareció una vampira pelirroja atacándonos. Chris me dijo que corriera y que te avisara, que tú entenderías-

.

.

-su novio es Jacob…Jacob Black-

.

.

-¡PUEDES ESCUCHARME, MALDITA SEA! CIERRA ESA BOQUITA TUYA Y ESCUCHAME CON ATENCIÓN-

.

.

-por favor cuídala mucho, te estoy dejando lo más importante de mi vida-

.

.

-les tendieron una trampa, Victoria y su ejército, junto a la ayuda de los Vulturis, atraparon a Bella-

.

.

-… todos ustedes irán a juicio, toda la comunidad vampírica participara en él, y de ellos depende su suerte-

.

.

-te lo juro por mi vida, jamás me iré otra vez…-

Capítulo 15

Edward POV

-un juicio, los Vulturis harán un juicio-

Estábamos en una de las casas que Carlisle tenía en Volterra, ya teníamos planeado como entraríamos al castillo, usando el poder de Bianca, ya lo habíamos comprobado, pero con la visión que en estos momentos está teniendo Alice tendremos que cambiar de estrategia.

-¿puedes ver como terminará el juicio hija?- preguntó Carlisle

-no, recién acaban de tomar la decisión, y el final dependerá de muchos, es un juicio abierto, todos debemos estar presentes-

-podría ser una gran oportunidad, es mucho mejor que solo ellos tomen la decisión, así podemos presentar pruebas y testigos- nos explicó Jasper

-pues entonces debemos llamar a todos nuestros conocidos, Bella no logró contactar a el clan español, me encargaré de buscarlos junto a mi clan- nos dijo Bianca

-Renesmee, ¿conoces algún otro clan que sea amigo?- le preguntó Carlisle a mi hija

-no, esta es la primera vez que salimos de Estados Unidos, por lo que solo conocemos al clan español, que andaban de visita, si solo mi tío Chris estuviera aquí, el debe tener mas contactos-

-bueno, tendremos que arreglarnos solo nosotros, nuestros demás conocidos debemos esperarlos hasta que llegué el día del juicio y lograr convencerlos de lo que sea que acusen a los chicos-

Tras esa conversación nos quedamos sin saber que hacer, yo quería volver donde Bella, pero como Bianca no estaba no podía ni acercarme. Jasper nos propuso que fuéramos a entrenar, por si algo salía mal, así que estuvimos haciendo eso durante una semana. Me tocó incluso luchar hasta con Nessie, quién se negó rotundamente a quedarse de lado.

Alice tuvo otra visión, en donde los Vulturis decidían la fecha del juicio, que sería en dos días mas, ya que la mayoría de los clanes y nómadas se encontraban en Volterra, también vio las condiciones en que estaba mi ángel, y todos estaban un poco debilitados pues no habían cazado mientras estaban en el castillo, y eso me preocupó, pues ante algún enfrentamiento no estarían en las condiciones suficientes.

Solo quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien.

Por fin llegó el momento, me encontraba sumamente nervioso, no quería que nada saliera mal, no podría estar nuevamente sin mi Bella y mi hija, no lo soportaría.

-por favor Ed, deja el pesimismo atrás, no lo necesitamos en estos momentos- me dijo Jasper

-si papá, ya verás como pronto estaremos en casa otra vez y andarás tras mamá nuevamente- me dijo mi Nessie tratando de hacerme sonreír, cosa que logró.

-trataré de tranquilizarme hija-

Como era de noche podíamos movilizarnos por la ciudad sin necesidad de algún auto, así que a través de las calles más oscuras y los tejados de algunas casas llegamos a la entrada del castillo Vulturi.

Una vez dentro nos encontramos con Félix y Alec esperando en la recepción y anunciando los clanes que iban llegando.

-¡clan Cullen!- dijo en un tono alto de voz anunciando a mi familia

De la recepción pasamos al salón en donde se encontraban todos los clanes y nómadas que habían llegado antes que nosotros. Logramos localizar a algunos amigos y les explicamos la historia, algunos accedieron a ayudarnos mientras otros verían las pruebas antes.

Nos encontrábamos conversando entre nosotros cuando por las puertas principales entran Aro, Cayo y Marco seguidos por la guardia, y más atrás venían Félix, Demetri y otros guardias que traían a mi Bella y a los demás, ya que ellos no podían por si solos de lo débiles que estaban. También nos sorprendió que trajeran a Victoria y Tanya

Mi familia dio expresiones de horror al ver el estado en que se encontraban, era peor de lo que ellos se lo imaginaban, tuve que contenerme para no salir corriendo y tomar a Bella entre mis brazos, al igual que Rosalie hizo con mi hija que estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. La familia de Tanya también se sorprendió pues no sabían que ella estaba involucrada.

Los dejaron arrodillados en el suelo con los guardias cerca, todo el salón estaba en silencio esperando que alguien hablara y explicara lo que estaba pasando.

-queridos amigos, les agradezco profundamente que hayan venido, es para toda nuestra comunidad muy importante su presencia aquí, pues el tema a tratar nos incumbe a todos nosotros- comenzó a decir Aro- la razón por la que se ha convocado a esta reunión es debido a la joven que se encuentra con los Cullen, la joven de cabello cobrizo y de extraños ojos chocolates que nada tienen que ver con nuestra naturaleza-

-ni se te ocurra…acercarte a mi…hija- le dijo en un susurro débil mi Bella a Aro, quién con la mirada le dijo a Félix que se acercara a ella

-podrías explicarnos que es lo que está pasando Aro, en realidad muchos de nosotros no está entendiendo lo que sucede-le dijo Zafrina. Una vampira de las amazonas

-comienza del principio hermano- le dijo Marco

-está bien, en un comienzo nos llegó la información de que ciertos vampiros querían iniciar una revuelta en nuestra contra, por lo que fuimos a tranquilizar la situación y evitar alguna posible exposición. En el camino nos encontramos con un grupo que aseguraba saber la ubicación de los involucrados y nos llevaron hasta ellos, también nos dijeron que estaban aliados con los hijos de la luna, así que las faltas eran graves. Luego se nos unió otro grupo hasta que llegamos donde se encontraban los rebeldes y procedimos como lo hacemos normalmente.

Sin embargo tras ver en la mente de todos los involucrados, excepto de uno al que no pude acceder, me di cuenta de que la revuelta no era en contra de nosotros, sino que era un conflicto entre ambos grupos.-

-pues que lo solucionen los principales inplicados, digo, es su problema no el nuestro-dijo Amún del clan egipcio

-creo que tal vez tengas razón querido Amún, sin embargo eso no es todo por lo que nos reunimos aquí. Esta muchacha que esta aquí-dijo Aro caminando hacia Bella- convirtió a una niña inmortal, y como deben saber eso es un delito muy grave como para dejarlo pasar. También es amigo de los hijos de la luna-

-espera Aro-intervino Carlisle-creo que deberías tener pruebas para inculparlos de algo tan grave. Nosotros tenemos pruebas de la inocencia de quienes acusas, solo necesitamos que nos escuches y nos dejes mostrarte-

-¿crees que algo como eso tiene explicación Carlisle? Tú sabes las reglas y estas deben respetarse-dijo Cayo

-no estaríamos aquí si no tuviéramos pruebas Aro, solo con tomar mi mano lo sabrás, ¿no es demasiado verdad?-

-tienes 1 minuto Carlisle, solo por nuestra amistad-

-Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la alianza no es con los hijos de la luna, sino con licántropos, metamórfos que no necesitan de la luna para transformarse. Ellos estaban involucrados debido a que uno de ellos tiene una relación con mi nieta. Y te digo nieta porque la que según tú es una niña inmortal es en realidad la hija de Edward y Bella, por lo que no habrían roto ninguna regla. La única que estaría rompiendo las reglas sería Victoria, quién sin ningún control ha estado convirtiendo a humanos para su venganza. Puedes cerciorarte viendo los pensamientos de toda mi familia, ningún miembro de ésta ha quebrantado alguna de tus normas Aro, eso te lo aseguro-

-lo que dices es imposible Carlisle, nosotros no podemos procrear, pensé que después de tantos años te habrías dado cuenta-terminó Alistair con un deje de sarcasmo

-solo véanla y notaran el parecido que tengo con mi hija, además su corazón late, ella tiene sangre en su sistema-dije dando un paso adelante

-pues que se muestre, ver para creer- dijo otro nómada

-que se acerque la pequeña entonces Carlisle, si tan seguro estas que venga aquí y esté a la vista de todos- dijo Cayo mirando burlonamente a mi familia

Sin darme cuenta Renesmee avanzó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los Vulturis, intenté acercarme a ella, pero los guardias mi impidieron el paso

-mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen, y soy hija de Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, tengo 7 años pero aparento unos 18-decía mi hija con valentía, utilizando un tono de voz que demostraba seguridad e impedía réplica alguna-como podrán darse cuenta mi corazón bombea sangre por mi cuerpo. ¿Es esta prueba suficiente para demostrarles que no soy un niño inmortal?-

* * *

¿me podrían creer que este capitulo lo empecé el 16 de octubre?

Mil perdones a todos!

¿Cuántos meses han pasado ya?... casi 5 meses sin actualizar nada y sin dar explicaciones. Pensaba subir el cap el 31 justo antes de que terminara el año, pero solo les puedo decir que no fue un buen termino ni comienzo de año bueno. Estuve todo enero realmente bloqueada sin poder escribir ninguna linea, pero esto es lo que pudo salir.

Quise cortar el cap aquí, pues pensaba hacerlo mas largo, pero me surgió una duda con respecto a algunas acciones que pasaran asi que aún tengo que meditarlo para ver si lo cambio o no. Eso si no creo que demore mas de un mes pues ya no queda nada para que este fic termine, creo que el que viene es el último y quedaría el epílogo, independiente de lo que decida.

Ahora estoy en un nueva historia, les dejaré el resumen para para que vallan viendo y me sugieran algunos nombres, pues hasta el momento no lo tiene; y además tengo una pequeña adaptación de un anime que me encantó. Asi que esperó estar pronto de regreso con nuevas historias que ya estan en proceso.

Bueno ya me explayé demasiado xD!

Que tengan unas lindas vacaciones (las que las tienen) y si no, pues que les valla bien en el colegio, universidad o trabajo.

Saludos!


	16. Capítulo 16: El Final

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la magnifica obra de Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría

Bueno, lamento la tardanza, se que dije que el capitulo estaría en menos de un mes, pero digamos que tuve un nuevo juguete jajaj el photoshop y me dedique a jugar con el, logrando LA PORTADA DE MI PRIMER FIC! me emocioné harto pues me costó mucho jajaj y si quieren verla pues está en mi facebook: **Giss Masen Cullen. **Ahí también colocaré pequeños avances de mi nuevas historias y mas imagenes poe si les interesa.

y finalmente aquí está, el capitulo que nunca pensé que llegaría escribir, el último capitulo. abajo seguire ;) que lo disfrute!

* * *

Capítulo 16

El salón se quedó en un profundo silencio, nadie sabía que responder, para algunos estaba claro que la chica no se trataba de un niño inmortal, para otros aún habían dudas. Sin embargo todos esperaban la reacción de los Vulturis.

-muy valiente de tu parte, querida-dijo Aro

-solo trato de demostrarles su propia estupidez, es que por favor, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, pues por si no se han dado cuenta, obviamente no tengo la apariencia de una niña, por lo que es ilógico que yo sea una niña inmortal. ¿es tan difícil para sus hábiles mentes procesar mi apariencia?-dijo con evidente sarcasmo ante su evidente punto

-si, pero eso no quita de que seas una rareza que pueda amenazar nuestra raza-dijo Cayo tratando de conseguir algo para acusarla

-yo no soy la que anda convirtiendo gente como loca, al contrario, soy incapaz de transformar a alguien, no tengo ponzoña, así que no veo cuál es el problema conmigo. Ya viendo que las acusaciones a mi familia son infundadas, les recomiendo señores que presten atención al verdadero tema que debe preocuparnos, que es la conversión descontrolada que Victoria esta llevando a cabo, y que verdaderamente nos está exponiendo a todos-

Me llenaba de orgullo ver esa seguridad con la que Renesmee se manejaba, a pesar de que tal ves no se sentía tan segura no permitía que sus emociones salieran a flote.

El argumento tan simple que utilizo, y que he de reconocer nosotros tampoco reconocimos dejó a los Vulturis sin saber que hacer, pues obviamente no tenían acusaciones en nuestra contra como para llegar a algún combate.

-creo que eso es lo mas importante, la conversión descontrolada que esa vampiro esta realizando-dijo uno de los vampiros que se encontraba en el salón

-pero tampoco debemos dejar de lado a esta extraña criatura amigos, no sabemos de lo que ella es capaz- y Aro seguía insistiendo con mi familia

-¿Por qué no reconoces Aro que tu verdadero interés es destruir nuestra familia? Así nos dejamos de falsas acusaciones- le dije no aguantando que siguiera con sus estúpidos comentarios.

Mi pregunta provocó un gran revuelo, pues muchos pesaban lo mismo que yo y no le encontraban sentido a las acusaciones de Aro.

-encontramos que esto es una pérdida de tiempo Aro, quiero decir, podemos ver quién merece un castigo, y el clan Cullen no lo es- decía el líder de otro clan, exponiendo el pensamiento de la mayoría

Aro se encontraba en una encrucijada, pues no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de disminuir a nuestra familia, pero sabía las consecuencias que esto traería ante los demás clanes, y lo último que deseaba era alguna revuelta. La decisión ya estaba tomada, y no podía alegrarme más por ello.

-viendo que la mayoría esta de acuerdo en quien es la culpable, he tomado la decisión de acabar con el problema. ¿están de acuerdo, hermanos?- le pregunto a Cayo y a Marco

-procede hermano-respondió indiferente Marco

-totalmente de acuerdo, hermano, debe ser castigada para que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo Cayo

-entonces, Félix, ya sabes que hacer-

Félix comenzó a acercarse a Victoria, sin embargo, cuando estaba a unos dos metros de ella, se quedó totalmente paralizado. Poco a poco más vampiros quedaban en el mismo estado que Félix, hasta que todos los presentes en el salón nos quedamos paralizados, incluyendo a los Vulturis. Las únicas que no estaban paralizadas eran Bella, que se encontraba débil como para moverse, y mi hija, que no sabía que hacer.

De repente las puertas del salón se abrieron mostrando a un vampiro rubio junto a un humano en sus brazos. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, pero pude ver en su mente que el era el responsable del estado de todos.

Se fue acercando a Victoria hasta que llegó a su lado y le tendió a la persona que llevaba en sus brazos. Victoria comenzó a beber desesperadamente ante la vista de todos que poco a poco íbamos entendiendo lo que pasaba.

Cuando termino de beber, dirigió su mirada hacia mi, sonriéndome maliciosamente comenzó a acercarse a mi. Cuando llegó a mi lado me golpeó en el estómago sin que yo pudiera defenderme.

-nos volvemos a encontrar después de tantos años-me dijo para volver a golpearme. Podía leer en su mente el profundo odio que me tenía, quería venganza y esta era su oportunidad -las cosas no salieron como quería, pero encuentro que esto es mucho mejor, podrás presenciar todo el espectáculo que tengo preparado-me dio otro golpe para alejarse de mí.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que me siguiera golpeando a que se dirigiera hacia Bella, pues a pesar de que podía moverse estaba débil como para defenderse.

-hola de nuevo, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez, y las cosas se ven diferentes-sonrió para tomar entre sus manos la cabeza de Bella. Cerré los ojos para no ver.

No podría soportar ver como la vida de mi Bella se va sin que pudiera hacer nada, me sentía realmente impotente por estar paralizado sin poder defender a la mujer que amo.

Sin embargo antes de Victoria pudiera hacerle algo a mi Bella, Renesmee logró alejarla de su madre, me había olvidado de que ella tampoco fue paralizada, sin embargo ella no era rival para dos vampiros, ¡maldita sea! Si solo pudiera moverme.

-creo que me divertiré contigo un momento, nada mejor que ver a tu hija morir ¿me ayudas Riley?-dijo mirándome con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos mientras se dirigía al otro sujeto.

Ambos comenzaron a rodear a Renesmee poco a poco, hasta que la arrinconaron contra la pared. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, sin embargo seguía mostrándose segura. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Victoria la atacó, pero Nessie pudo esquivarlo. Lo que no pudo esquivar fueron los brazos de Riley que la atrapó justo al escapar de Victoria.

-¿no puedes sola contra mi Victoria?- le dijo tratando de provocarla, pero esta solo sonrió

-despídete de tus papis- le dijo acercándose lentamente a ella

_Edward_

_Edward, ¿puedes escucharme?...si es así mírame_

No podía creerlo, era la voz de mi Bella, la mire inmediatamente y ella asintió.

_Escúchame bien, yo no puedo luchar contra ellos, pero puedo usar lo poco de mi fuerza para liberarte y que tu acabes con ellos, tratare de liberar a alguien mas, no se si lo logre, pero por favor no permitas que le haga algo._

Yo solo pude mirarla.

_Aquí voy…_

De repente comencé a sentir mi cuerpo nuevamente, y sin esperar mas tiempo me dirigí inmediatamente hacia Victoria y no dude un segundo en destruir a Victoria y en menos de un segundo arranqué su cabeza.

Me dirigí inmediatamente hacia Riley, pero este sorprendido por mi repentino movimiento agarro con más fuerza a Renesmee, presionando su cuello. Me paré enseguida, dándome cuenta de mi error, primero debería haber ido donde él y luego hacia Victoria.

-si quieres que ella siga con vida aléjate de mi-

-tú le haces algo y te mato enseguida entiendes-

-pero ella ya estaría muerta, tienes todas la de perder-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

Pude ver un movimiento hacia uno de los lados, pero no me giré para no advertir a Riley, debía pensar rápidamente en algo para no poner en riesgo a mi hija.

-escúchame Riley, yo maté a Victoria, ¿no debería ser a mi a quién mataras? ¿no quieres vengar su muerte? Porque si la matas a ella yo seguiré vivo, seguiré aquí mientras Victoria no lo hace-

Podía ver como la idea de matarme le atraía, aflojó un poco su agarre, pero lo suficiente para que Renesmee saliera de sus brazos respirando agitadamente por la falta de aire y yo lo atacara. Comenzamos a rodearnos mutuamente, golpeándonos, esquivándonos. Podía ver cada movimiento en su mente, así que tenía todas las de ganar. Logré inmovilizarlo, estaba a punto de acabar con él, pero algo me detuvo.

_Lo siento, no puedo mas Edward._

Pude ver por la mente de los demás como mi Bella caía al suelo, sin moverse, mientras yo perdía nuevamente el control de mi cuerpo. Ahora los papeles estaban al revés, Riley sobre mí.

Acercó su boca a mi cuello, y sentí sus dientes perforando. Era mi fin, y lo que mas lamentaba era no poder salvar a mi familia.

Dicen que cuando uno va a morir ve pasar su vida en un minuto, y si bien yo ya estaba muerto, pude ver claramente cada momento con mi Bella, todas sus palabras, sus sonrisas, sus miradas. Vi a mi hija y a toda mi familia. Riley profundizó mas, yo solo cerré los ojos para que esto terminara pronto. Pero antes de que lograra atravesar completamente mi cuello, algo lo detuvo. Pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro, y como la vida se iba perdiendo en sus ojos. Dejó de sostenerme para defenderse, pero no pudo sacársela de la espalda, Renesmee se encontraba fuertemente aferrada a su espalda con sus dientes en su cuello. Ella necesitaba mucha mas fuerza para acabar con él, pero podía ver la determinación en sus ojos, ella no iba a vacilar en hacerlo. Y no lo hizo.

Todos recuperamos la movilidad, pero yo no podía moverme debido al veneno que había en mi sistema. Mi familia vino a ayudarme, pero yo solo quería que vieran a Bella.

-Bella, ella no se encuentra bien, por favor ayúdenla-les dije en un susurro

-no te preocupes Edward, estará bien, ahora debemos salir de aquí-

-Aro, como puedes ver mi familia no se encuentra bien, así que te exijo que nos dejes retirarnos, no queremos mas problemas-y sin mas entre Emmet y Jasper me tomaron entre sus brazos y me llevaron por el bosque hacia la cabaña en donde estábamos al llegar a Volterra. Podía sentir que también venían Bianca y Chris, que supongo que traían a Bella, y mi hija que me pedía que cumpliera mi promesa de no alejarme nunca mas de ella.

-tus heridas son algo grave Edward, pero nada de lo que no te puedas recuperar-dijo Carlisle después de que me examinara

-ves papá, estarás bien para seguir tras mamá muy pronto-dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-está en el otro cuarto, Carlisle fue a verla ahora-me respondió Rosalie

En un momento pudimos sentir un revuelo en la sala donde se suponía que debía estar Bella, esperaba que todo estuviera bien, y que pudiéramos volver a la normalidad dentro de lo que cabe.

Unos minutos mas tarde Carlisle ingresó a mi habitación con una mirada que no me gustó para nada, y sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados.

-¿Qué sucede con mamá?-preguntó Nessie

-ella…ella no despierta, está totalmente inconciente. Y no sabemos que hacer-

**FIN**

* * *

espero sus reviews dejandome sus opiniones sobre el cap, me gustaria que me dijeran quien les gustaria que narrara el epílogo, no va a variar nada, solo el punto de vista.

desde ya muchas gracias y todo mi cariño

Giss Masen Cullen


End file.
